


The Path of the Grey: Choices

by Galya



Series: The Path of the Grey [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Comic)
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Garrus Vakarien has ruined men for me, It is mass effect dont lie, Jedi, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kubaz, Lightsabers, Mandalorian, Mass Effect - Freeform, Nagai - Freeform, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Not mass effecf, Padme and Ani forever, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Romance, Sith, Space Opera, Space Ships, Star Forge, The Force, Trandoshan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galya/pseuds/Galya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to The Path of the Grey) Esmin Nox is trying to put the days of Kylo Ren behind her. But isolated incidents of rampant droids and visions of destruction, draw her back into a life of battle. With a crew from the Resistance, she has to try to stop the resurgence of an ancient enemy that isn't made of flesh or bone. </p><p>Mass Effect/Star Wars/KOTOR...OC/OC... </p><p>Greyside adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story The Path of the Grey. It has heavy influence from Mass Effect. The character Surj is a combination of my character Jaime and Kerrad a character created by Running Bacon and Garrus Vakarien, lol.
> 
> I do not own Star Wars.

37 ABY

Through the humid lush greenery of Yavin IV, against a large drooping tree, sat a woman, barely awake. Her short and muscular form sported the traditional red garment of a Nightsister, tight and made of wrappings of raw fabric. But her features were anything but that of a typical Dathomirian daughter. Her short hair was brown and curled, her skin was tanned, and her left side was made of bright and shining Cortosis steel.

On days like this, when the sun wasn't being too oppressive, Esmin Nox would wander off into the forest near her home. Any moment of peace was enough. Lucky to be away from the youngin's she had to teach or the constant arguing of her Aunt's as they fought over who was the rightful new Mother of the tribe.

It had only been a few weeks since her grandmother had died suddenly in her sleep, leaving a void in command. Esmin definitely didn't want it. She had been in charge of people before and never wanted to return to that amount of responsibility. Letting her kin fight it out, while she napped in the sun, seemed like a far more logical plan.

So, she nestled back into her mind, slipping into a relaxed state of nothingness. Simplicity and peace. It was hard to believe after most of her past that she could even have a moment like this.

Crack.

Her eyes shot open. Something was nearby. Calmly, she let herself connect with the Spirit of the Ichor. This presence was new, but not powerful in the Magicks. It wasn't a Nightsister for sure and definitely not female. Quickly she cloaked her body. Men weren't allowed near the commune except during the Maiden season and that wasn't for months. Anyone foolish enough to be near her people was looking for trouble or just stupid.

Slowly she rose to her feet, her abilities bending light and color around her to make it seem as if she wasn't there. Her round and earth colored eyes scanned her surroundings when she saw the male figure step out of the brush. He was very tall and humanoid, with pale skin like ash, similar to a true Nightsister. His hair was thick, rigid and black, spiking up towards the back. On his back was a sniper rifle, but he didn't seem concerned to have it out or aimed at the ready. He had almond shaped eyes the color of the sky and a marking of blue paint across his flat nose.

This must be one of those stupid or curious or both, tourists. Once in awhile, idiots would be caught wandering to see if the stories were true about the commune. With a smirk she walked around her tree and reappeared on the other side as the exact replica of her Grandmother Asajj, right before she died. Tall, aged, and cranky.

"What are you doing here?" she hollered, her voice scratchy and deep.

The man froze and met her eyes kindly. She now got a good look at him. He was ghostly pale and lanky. His chest was too broad for his long limbs which made him look almost bird like. She held in a chuckle imagining him trying to settle into a nest up high.

He awkwardly bowed, causing her to struggle harder not to laugh more. But, then he spoke and she felt herself drawn into his voice. It was deep rich baritone that spoke in almost too perfect Basic that she knew he couldn't have been raised speaking it. "I am looking for the Nightsisters. And...I seem to have found one."

"Good thing you only found one," she smirked. "Men aren't welcome around here unless we say so."

He nodded for a moment thinking. "How do I get into your good graces?"

Sauntering over, far too amused now, her elderly form swaying over to him. "Well, if you want to be studded that badly…"

The man raised a dark angular eyebrow, but didn't flinch. "I would respectfully have to pass. But, I am looking for someone. A former Knight of Ren. Esmin Nox or just Nox."

Esmin stopped moving her eyes narrowing. "We don't harbor anyone of that name. I suggest you go."

The lanky man raised up his hands as if in surrender. "I mean no harm. I will go, I just have a message for her, if I may?"

"You may not."

He seemed struck for a moment by the venom of her words but continued on anyway, his voice betray a jovial intent. "Just tell her Gruss lost the bet."

The words shook Esmin inside. Somehow they knew she was alive or maybe they always did, especially Galibran. She should never have underestimated how smart he was.

The man began stepping back from her, hands still in the air. "Her friends want me to bring her to them."

"Why didn't they come themselves?"

"Unlike me, they aren't simple plebes in the Resistance," he said with a soft smile looking up, when they heard voices calling off in the distance. Instantly his demeanor shifted from playful to tense as he babbled quickly. "I may have lead the Guavian Death Gang here and they may be under the impression that I have killed one of their Leaders. And probably are hunting me down for revenge, so if you could find this Nox quickly, then I could be on my way and not lure any of these Guavians accidentally to your home."

Esmin dropped her illusion at this point and rushed over to him, quicker than his eyes could register. Instantly, a small woman was upon him, knocking him down onto the ground, the whirr of a lightsaber hissing in the air.

"There are families here," she sneered, pressing one of her sabers dangerously close to his throat.

He could feel the prickle of the beam as he stared up in shock. "I know. I apologize. But they were smuggling young boys and girls into Hutt space for slavery. It sort of rubbed me the wrong way."

Esmin crawled off him, sabers at the ready as the voices drew closer. "I'll deal with you later."

"Noted," he breathed getting to his feet.

The red masked gang walked into view, before Esmin could tell them to halt, they opened fire at the sight of the man next to her. At least he had been as she noticed he had vanished. Alone now, she deflected the blaster bolts with her saber. There were around a dozen men that began to funnel in. Her mind tried to fully grasp what to do as she saw one man jerk his head back and fall to the ground, then another.

Esmin dove back behind a tree and could hear high piercing blaster bolts that were coming from her direction towards them, snipping off one by one. With her moment of defense she concentrated on the Spirit of the Ichor around her. It had been two years since Moraband and she still wasn't the greatest swordsman, but her grip on her powers was far stronger. She tried not to think of what had helped her get to that point. Deep inside she could feel her mind link with each man out there. She could feel all at once their hopes and fears. All of their voices bounced in her mind and she made herself right at home.

Light began to dim around the men like a wall of darkness. Instinctively, they began to huddle closer together as they could see less and less of a way out. Then, before their eyes, the trees began to snap and creak as they came to life and stepped out of their rooted bases. Each man began to scream and run but couldn't see a means of escape, crashing into each other. The long branches and limbs slashed down on them, throwing those who remained standing, into bloody heaps on the grass.

Esmin stuck her head back out from behind the tree as the lanky man became visible from behind some fallen logs, rifle in hand.

"What just happened?" he gasped.

"Nothing. Get out of here!" she shouted, hurrying to the bodies to check that they were dead or unconscious.

The man followed her, gripping his sniper rifle, panting. "They just ran into each other for no reason. Was that an illusion?"

"Go before I do it to you!"

"Nox can do Illusions," he stated defiantly, getting in her way.

Esmin's mouth opened as if to speak again but nothing came out. A grin began to spread across the pale man's face, making his pointed ears perk up. Before he could boast, more voices were heard in the distance.

"How many followed you!?" she hissed.

"Well...all of them?"

Esmin closed her eyes with a deep breath. "I hate you."

They were hidden still by the trees, but she knew just a feet feet ahead was her home. "Do you have a ship?"

He nodded quickly. "Just outside Hio. It's a small shuttle."

"Okay," she breathed. "I might have a plan to get them away from both of us. Just do as I say...whatever the hell your name is."

"Surj V'Raiken," he said, and nudged his head towards her.

"Esmin."

"Esmin...what?"

"Esmin I can kill you with a single thought."

He smiled. "Beautiful name."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what is this brilliant plan of yours?" Surj asked, as they ran up to his ship, just past the trading town of Hio.

Up ahead she could see the small shuttle. There was nothing much to it. Esmin observed the outside, trying to lock in its appearance. The worn off brown and silver metal, with fading blue stripes painted on the side.

"How good of a pilot are you?" she asked.

"I can get it in the air," he smirked. "I won't get any awards though."

She nodded sternly, still observing the ship from every angle. Once she was satisfied, she ran up into the cockpit with him.

"Get in their sight, but not too close," she instructed . "Can you do that?"

"Yes ma'am!"

She tried not to grimace at being called ma'am, as the ship began to rise into the air.

Below them, people were haggling with merchants, not at all interested in the small shuttle that began to pull away from it.

Surj circled for a bit until he pointed ahead with his long ash white finger. "There!"

Several red helmeted thugs were rushing into a ship on the ground.

"Get moving like you are going off world, but don't jump. Stay in atmosphere."

Surj met her eyes. "Why?"

"If this works, I will trick them into following the wrong thing into hyperspace."

"Works for me."

The ship jerked a bit under Surj's control as the gang behind them gave chase. Immediately, they opened fire as Surj gained height towards the atmosphere. Thankfully, he had a small enough shield to hold off the blasts as Esmin began to do her work.

Beyond the sounds of battle and the jerking of the ship, she connected her mind out into the world. Blending with the Force or Ichor, it wasn't any different to her now. Her fingers gripped to her chair as the ship around them shimmered in green light for a moment as she cloaked the entire thing. Straining inside, her mind imagined the ship she was in. Once the image was created she stretched out further to the mind of her pursuer.

The Guavian Death Gang's pilot saw a slight flicker of the ship before him then it verged quickly to the left as it jumped into hyperspace. The pilot twisted his ship in hot pursuit, quickly adjusting its coordinates and soon disappeared into the hyperplanes as well.

"Where are they going?" Surj asked as they disappeared into space, leaving him circling above Hio.

"Chasing a ghost." she winced, her whole body flushing with heat. Her head aching from all the concentrating. It had been awhile since she had to do that high volume of complicated illusions. "They'll just assume you got away into hyperspace."

Her small body staggered from her seat, sweat beginning to pool from her back as she hurried towards the refresher. Hurriedly, she began to rip off the wrapped layers from her arms and legs as the heat grew more uncomfortable. She activated the water and splashed it on her face and down her neck. Steam rose off her metal body parts as she lowered herself to sit on the metal floor, breathing in deeply.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from behind.

She looked up meeting Surj's bright blue eyes. "Just a little over heated."

He nodded but his face was solemn as she saw his eyes settle on the left side of her body. Having stripped off her layers, she was down to her red bodysuit, cortosis arm and leg exposed.

"Ever seen a cyborg before?"

Quickly he averted his eyes. "Sorry. And ….no I haven't."

With a grunt, she laughed as she raised herself to her feet. "Well...I've never seen a...whatever it is you are."

Surj began to laugh as well. "Nagai. Yeah. I wouldn't expect you too. Not a lot of us. Escaped our galaxy to yours, the ones that survived anyway. We are pretty thin and spread out these days."

Not wanting to pry, nor really wanting to get into the life story of a perfect stranger, she didn't ask more and headed back into the cockpit."So why are you really here? My friends don't just want a reunion."

Surj followed her to the cockpit and leaned against the control panel, his face serious as he met her eyes. In the setting sun, she could really take in how pale and angular his features were. "It has to do with the Star Forge. That's all the information I was given. It is some big evil. That Holocron has been possessing anyone who has a connection with the Force. Right now it's being held in a secluded area. Galibran thought you'd be able to help them, either control it or get near it without going mental like all the others."

The memory of the dark whisper that came from the Holocron made her tense for a moment. "I am no more equipped to be near that thing than any Jedi."

"Maybe not," he shrugged. "I don't know much about that mystical stuff. All I know is if anyone Force Sensitive goes near it, they fall instantly unconscious and don't wake up for weeks. Gal said you were down for only a few hours. The General has faith in his words."

Looking out towards the below moon she watched as people went about their lives. The mundane repeat of a domestic existence. She could even see her commune in the distance and could already hear her aunt's bickering, again. "They just want me to... what exactly? Check it out?"

He nodded. "Yes. The Resistance is asking for your help."

Help.

No one ever asked for her help. They paid for her services. They commanded her. They controlled her. Shaking her head she knew she should stay. That Holocron was not to be messed with. And those idiot Jedi or Resistance or whoever it was that wanted to use it, were going to get themselves killed.

Suddenly, in her mind, she saw the nightmare she had of the ships coming from a giant space station . The continuing terror of blast after blast, the unending carnage pulsed behind her eyes. Deep inside she knew what she was seeing was what would happen if the First Order got a hold of it and her stomach turned.

"Okay," she nodded. "But I don't usually just do things as a favor. I get paid a lot from rather shady people."

He thought for a moment, then replied slowly, leaning forward menacingly. "If you don't help, I will turn you over to the First Order. I'm sure they are looking for a deserter Knight of Ren."

For a moment she tensed, but she saw a small flicker of a smile on his lips."You are full of it."

"Well I tried," he sighed. " But Galibran came to us for help once he knew what he truly had and the first name he said was yours as one we could trust."

Trust.

The images of Moraband and her crew began to swirl again in her mind as she fell deeper into a melancholy state. The struggle to get there and those she lost along the way. Then, she saw Kylo and snapped herself out of her memories in a panic.

"Okay… I'll take a look. But I am no one's prisoner," she insisted. " I'm very aware of who I am and what they all must think of me. If I feel in any way in danger, I will be out of there so fast and I won't think twice about taking any of you with me. I don't care about your cause. But I don't want the First Order to have the Holocron either."

"Deal," he said with a smile and extended out his long and elegant hand.

Hesitantly she took it. A man's word wasn't a good enough contract. After a deep breath she sat back fighting a dread inside that this was going to end badly, like it always did.

"Shall we?" he asked as he began to type in the coordinates.

Esmin nodded quietly, her eyes focused forward on the stars, wondering which one she was heading towards.


	3. Chapter 3

A hand reached out to touch Esmin's face. It was warm, but the fingers were rough and calloused.

"I mourned you." a man's deep and hypnotic voice growled.

The hand soon was connected to a form that began to take shape from the shadows. Kylo was looking down at her, his eyes flashing yellow. The hand on her cheek slid to her neck and began to squeeze.

With a scream, Esmin jerked forward, her eyes snapping open. She was in the copilot seat next to the spectre like man named Surj.

"Bad dream?" he asked casually.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Ever get them?"

He nodded with a sympathetic smile. "Well good thing you woke up, so I didn't have to do it. We're here."

Just ahead was a lush jungle planet coming into view. Surrounding it was a ring of asteroids that they apparently had already cleared through. An amused smile came to her lips as she shook off the fear from the dream. She knew were the Resistance's base was. How Kylo would love to be where she was right now.

The ship descended towards the planet and soon they were placed down by a few bunkers amongst the twisted trees and green hills. At that moment all of Esmin's confidence in herself sank to the floor. This was very unfamiliar territory. She had probably attacked some of these people. In fact, she probably had killed their friends.

Life as an assassin had put Esmin around some seedy people and aliens in her time. She knew to never trust anyone. Now, she would have to put that wall up again. No matter what these people believed in, they would turn her over to the First Order, if they had to. What was she to them? Even if Surj meant it as a joke, she was sure someone in there would take the threat very seriously.

With a plastered on confident appearance, she stepped out of the ship with Surj. She made sure to walk tall and to not avoid anyone's eyes. She wasn't in the typical oranges and browns that they wore, but bright red, attracting all the attention like a beacon, as they entered the bunker. Surj left her for a moment in what looked like a control room. Screens and buttons flashed in all directions. People spoke in hushed tones around her and made efforts not to cross her path. She just continued to look ahead as if she belonged and that it was them who had the problem, not her.

After a moment or two, a woman came out with Surj. She was short, not much taller than Esmin. Her face was cold and had seen many years and experiences, not all pleasant. She marched over with Surj and gestured for Esmin to follow her into a room in the back. Surj gave Esmin an unwanted wink as she stepped in with this woman and the door slid closed, separating them.

"I'm General Leia Organa," the older woman said, standing next to a less than impressed Resistance soldier she introduced as Frizz.

Esmin nodded, not sure what else she was supposed to do or say. The older woman stared at Esmin for a good long while, not saying anything. Not sure if this was a tactic, Esmin stared back, her eyes jovial and amused, not at all giving away that she was uncomfortable.

After a moment, Leia's eyes went soft and she looked almost upset as she sat down. "Frizz excuse us."

"Ma'am, are you sure?"

Leia nodded and Frizz left begrudgingly, his eyes still suspiciously on Esmin as he headed out.

"You are the girl Ben took," Leia began once the door was closed. "I can see it in your eyes. Luke had a feeling it was you."

All of Esmin's insides clenched and her face betrayed a flicker of fear. Master Luke. If that man was here…

"He's not here," Leia replied, staring off in the distance.

Suddenly, everything in the room went black as her mind connected the dots. She knew the name Leia as well. Her insides tightened more. Of course of all the people she would be stuck in a room with, it would be Ben's mother. Her instinct to flee kicked in again.

"Look, I am just here for that holocron," she huffed. "We don't have to bring up the past."

Leia stood up again and walked over to Esmin and for once someone didn't have to look down at her. "I am sorry for anything my son ever did to you."

The words almost smacked Esmin in the face with the sincerity of it. Her eyes stung and she wanted to run even more. But, she fought it and nodded, hiding her emption. "It is what it is."

Leia nodded sadly and spoke into her comm, "Bring in Galibran and Gruss."

"Oh," Esmin chirped. "Okay, we are doing this."

"Something wrong?"

"I...nevermind. Just need to prepare-"

The door opened and Gruss rushed into the room, almost knocking over the annoyed Frizz who was just outside the door. Esmin braced herself for screams or punches, but instead the large Trandoshan ran in and scooped her up in a bear hug, practically crushing her. "Boss lady! You tricked uss good."

Nervously she wiggled her way out of his grasp. "I'm… sorry...I...had to."

"We know," a squeaky and pompous voice chimed in, from behind. "Only way to get us all out."

Once Esmin saw her Kubaz friend, leaning against the open door, she couldn't fight her emotions anymore and began to tear up.

"Did I hurt you?" Gruss asked with a mischievous grin. "I am pretty sstrong."

The General stood aside as the three friends reunited after two long years. Esmin couldn't believe how they didn't hold anything against her for faking her death. The years of dreading this moment flitted away in seconds. The trio almost became absorbed in themselves but realization eventually crept in and quickly Esmin wiped her face. "We can catch up later… this holocron. Where is it?"

"Hidden in a mountain, guarded by droids," Leia replied. "We couldn't trust anyone Force Sensitive near it."

Esmin nodded, "Who can take me there, then?"

Galibran volunteered with the General's blessing and quickly lead Esmin out towards a speeder. "I can be near it, no problem," he boasted. "Because I can't hear what it's saying."

Quickly trailing behind was Frizz. "I'm coming too!"

Galibran met Esmin's eyes in annoyance, but let the man join in the speeder.

"How did you know what you had?" she asked as Galibran drove through the jungle, Gruss happily in the back next to Frizz.

"I broke it," Gruss chimed in, proudly. "Gal keepss it on a shelf and we had a long night of gambling and I got drunk and there wass thiss one man who cheated in a game and I punched him, but he ssaid he wassn't cheating-"

"Gruss, short version." Esmin laughed.

"I threw him againsst the wall and in the morning I found it on the floor broke."

"He somehow opened it, I guess," Galibran continued. "After that, anyplace we traveled, if anyone was Force inclined, that came over to our base, they instantly went down and would awake days later, screaming about a giant ship and repeating the name Star Forge."

Esmin nodded sternly, remembering the Holocron whispering its name to her. She had looked it up on the holonet after many nights of panic induced dreams about that name. All she ever found were tales of a space station from the days of the Old Republic, made by Sith, called the Star Forge. It was where they had built their ships. It didn't sound exceptionally menacing.

The speeder glided on, through large hills of green. It was beautiful to see and not the humid sticky world of Yavin IV. Esmin could actually breath out there.

"So you a freedom fighter now, huh?" she asked them with a smirk.

Frizz breathed out loudly in annoyance.

"Look, I definitely don't trust Kylo with that thing and I didn't know where else to go," Galibran sighed. "We were attracting a lot of unwanted attention. So, we brought it here. The General trusts us and a select few have grown used to us."

Galibran looked back for a second and smiled mockingly at Frizz who stiffly smiled back.

The Kubaz continued. "Organa offered us a job if we promised not to take the thing away. Running gambling rings was getting boring anyway. Plus, she gave me a prototype ship to fly, which didn't go over very well, but I'm just a better pilot."

Frizz looked inclined to chime in, but thought the better of it as Gruss looked down at the much smaller man.

"Where's the Ghost?" Esmin asked as Galibran slowed down the speeder, in front of a large cave, in the side of a mountain.

"She's here," he said with a smile. "Used for secret cargo runs. But, what they gave us...oh...wait until you see my new baby."

Esmin couldn't help but smile.

With a dreamy sigh he added, "Leather seats."

"Well," Esmin groaned. "Now we can't ever leave."

She hopped off the speeder and began to follow her coriders up a hill. Suddenly, Galibran slowed down his walking. She could sense something was wrong off of his hesitant stature, as well as from an odd pulling inside. Something was trying to get to her. Something was trying to call her name. With a deep breath she fought it and submerged the yearning deep within.

"The droids are gone," Frizz stated quietly.

At the mouth of the cave all Esmin saw was a large blast door up ahead. It was closed without any signs of life or synthetics around.

"Maybe they went on a break," Gruss suggested. "The Resistance iss very annoying about their breaks."

"They're droids," Galibran snapped. "What would they need a break for?"

The three former knights walked up slowly towards the doors with the nervous Frizz entow. Annoyed, Galibran headed over to the control panel and began to punch in the access code. Nothing happened.

"Damnit," he grumbled. "We'll have to call for a tech."

A silence hung in the air as Galibran wandered back towards the speeder to call on the comm. If Bazine was there, she'd get through it easily. Esmin could tell all three of them them were thinking the same thought. If Bazine was alive. She'd died trying to assist the very people they were helping now. The guilt stung Esmin inside, but she forgot it when she heard a sickening thud. Turning, she saw Gruss punching at the blast door as Galibran joined then after the call.

"That's a quick way to break a wrist," she sighed, as he tried again.

Although he did make a dent, it wasn't good enough for much else, as an idea entered her mind. Esmin strolled up to the doors, ignited one of her sabers and began to stab through the door. Luckily it wasn't too dense and she watched as the metal turned into molten as she made a curve down. Soon she had created a circle. "Now punch it."

Frizz came running over, shouting. But it was too late and Gruss projected the cut metal forward. It fell back into the cave with an echoing crash.

"Not what I would call a stealthy entrance," Frizz whined.

"Look," Esmin sighed. "If those droids have, for some reason, gone rampant, might as well find that out as soon as possible."

Frizz didn't look like he agreed, but followed them through the hole. The cave was barely lit by flickering lights on the rocky wall. Inside were a few charging stations for the droids and another blast door behind them towards the base of the cave. There were several storage containers pushed up against the wall and looked like it was a cargo holding area that had been modified to house the holocron.

As they approached the next door another thud rang through the cave. Esmin looked immediately at Gruss, but he hadn't done anything. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to sense any beings. Immediately she regretted it as she heard a voice hiss in her ear. "Come!"

Grimacing she cursed loudly and shoved the whispers from her mind as she heard another thud. Then a piercing whirring filled the room. Quickly, several droids began to fall from the ceiling, where they had been hiding and faced the trio. There were six droids all together, some carrying blasters, others had ones built in, at the ready.

"Why aren't you at your post?" Frizz asked, stepping slowly towards one of the storage units for cover, just in case.

"Come," the whisper hissed louder in Esmin's ear.

With a spike of fury she screamed out loud, "Leave me alone!"

All of the droids faced her and without warning, opened fire.


	4. Chapter 4

The blaster bolts flew out towards Esmin. Quickly, she dove behind a cluster of cargo, that had been backed up against the cave wall. The other three also took cover behind the assorted cargo and charging stations throughout.

Her mind raced about, trying to figure a way to combat against these robotic adversaries. Typically on missions, Bazine would take down the droids, before Esmin ever would have an issue with them. Now, she wasn't sure what exactly to do. Illusions wouldn't really work on them.

Near by, she could see Galibran shooting with the small blaster he kept on his hip, but it didn't seem to be making much of an impact. Thankfully, Gruss, was next to him, shooting rapidly with his bladed rifle. It was holding them back from advancing on her, for the moment. She couldn't get a sight on Frizz. With a huff, she chose to not care if he was going to be a coward.

The raspy and uninviting voice of the Holocron made its way to her. "If you join me, none of this would be necessary."

A guttural yell came from her lips in frustration as she pushed out the voice, trying to come up with a plan. She leaned out again to see where the droids were and had to duck back as one was dangerously close. A yell was heard and she peeked back out to see Frizz leap out of nowhere, jumping onto the back of the droid that was closest to her. It whirled around throwing him back and began shooting at the soldier. Luckily he dove out of the way, but he must have been struck by something as she saw a trail of blood towards where he scurried to a hiding spot.

"Why save them?" The Holocron whispered in her ear. "If they aren't powerful like you, let them die."

A burning fury spiked inside. It didn't matter if it was Snoke or Asajj, above anything, Esmin hated being told what to do.

With a quick jump, she scaled up the side of the cargo cluster in front of her. Frizz was just ahead huddled behind a charging station from what she could see. Once she reached the top of the cargo hold, she had a clearer view of the droids advancing now on him, luckily in a cluster. Her hands ignited her sabers, as she soared back down, slicing through the air, cutting through the torsos of the droids, just as they reached the Resistance soldier. They clumped down in twitching sparks and soon were still.

"Why do you fight this?" The Holocron asked, as Esmin helped Frizz up, in obvious pain as he clutched his bleeding leg.

The group scanned the ceiling and the rest of the room for any more droids. Once they were satisfied that they were safe, they advanced to the last door. This one eerily opened without them having to try.

The foursome walked hesitantly into the room. It was a wider part of the cave with dimmed lights. It was barren, except for a glass tube in the center with the pyramid shaped Holocron inside. Waves of electricity sparked from it, licking the walls of glass.

"You cannot stop me," the voice continued, hissing in her ear. "I know your pain. I know you wish to be a whole woman. To give life. I can fix you."

Esmin's breathing quickened, wanting nothing more than to silence the voice that pierced through her ears into her mind.

"Why do you keep knocking people out?" she finally responded to the Holocron, as calmly as she could.

"They are weak. I am searching for an ally. None have been able to handle the power I can give them," it sneered. "You stand a chance. You are like me, made of machine and the Darkside."

The others stopped moving, once she began to speak to it, which she didn't realized. Her feet kept moving forward until she was right in front of the tube.

"What exactly is the Star Forge?" she asked.

"Let me out for an answer."

Rolling her eyes she sighed."Oh sure, I connect with you and you posses me and I get knocked out just like everyone else? No, I'm good."

"I have already showed you what I can do in the temple. You just didn't know how to interpret it."

Her eyes watched the Holocron as it hovered in the tube and realized that it wasn't broken, but opened. The top of the pyramid was twisted off and spinning above the bottom base.

"If I let you out then what?" she mused. "How do you work?"

"Let me out for an answer."

Esmin knew she had to close it. The pulses of energy coming off of it were stronger than when it was in the temple. Biting her lip she pressed the button to open the glass tube with her mechanical arm, just incase she was electrocuted again.

Frizz screamed out a disapproval as she pulled it out. Instantly, her mind and body seemed to separate and move in slow motion. She told her hands to twist it shut, but her mind felt heavy and she barely could move as images stabbed her mind.

Ships were flying from a space station that appeared before her, long like claws and grey. The planet it was near was surrounded by stars, hundreds, burning bright, bending light and reality. She felt herself get pulled back from the stars to a map looking at the galaxy, staring directly at the center of it.

Close it, she commanded her hands, but she still they didn't move.

The galaxy in her mind thrusted her back into the center towards the space station that was breaking apart. Old Republic ships blasted at it with all their firepower. The ships faded away and the pieces began to collect and shift, until they had survived through millenias, hiding and waiting. Power from the Force was pulsing out of it like a beacon or sensor, sending out a message. Searching for an ally to help it reach its greatness once again.

Fully restored, the space station hovered by the burning stars nearby, as oddly shaped ships, unlike ones Esmin knew, flew out of it. Inside were droids and machines fabricating warships rapidly, one after the other. Past the ships, towards the center of the ship, she saw a figure standing over a body. It was all in black and the Darkside pulsed from it into the ship. It wore a masked helmet that had a T-shaped red design on the front. The figure removed its mask showing Esmin Nox, herself, stepping on the neck of Kylo Ren.

That's when she heard herself screaming. Slowly her body began to move again. A searing pain burned into her hands as she twisted the Holocron closed.

"The Darths were a disappointment. We can prove them wrong." The voice faded away, as she slammed the Holocron shut.

The pain shot out from her hands, through her arm, causing her muscles to begin to spasm. She threw the Holocron back into the tube, feeling her muscles trying to freeze.

"Let's get out of here," she barely got out.

They hurried out of both doors, shutting each behind them. Esmin trailed behind, her muscles cramping so badly she soon became immobile. Gruss scooped up his comrade and carried her the rest of the way, easily.

All of her insides felt cold as if she was stark naked in the snow. Her whole body began to shudder and her teeth chattered as the speeder hurried back. A pair of eyes settled on her with concern, which baffled her as she noticed they belonged to Frizz. When they arrived, he hurried to report to the General, while Galibran ran to get a medic to help her.

The General came in, with the wounded Frizz who was rapidly explaining what happened. Esmin was still shaking uncontrollably, her eyes now rolled back, saliva dripping from her mouth.

"Leave us please," Leia asked everyone, in a deep but non threatening tone, even to the medic who just arrived.

They all stepped out, questioningly, as Leia sat down next to the convulsing woman. Her brows furrowed as she lay her hand on the younger woman's head.

"I cannot easily stop this," she said softly, petting Esmin's hair. "I've never been that powerful, but I can try to guide you."

Esmin tried to nod as she felt a presence enter her mind.

Leia felt her own body tense as if dipped into an icy river on Hoth. The area around her was suddenly dark but for a dim light ahead showing a small girl, around thirteen, with brown curls, freezing to death. She kneeled in front of the girl and gave her her hand. The child reached out. Her hand was stiff and glacial to the touch. It was almost painful for Leia, but she didn't let go.

As she helped the girl up, images and memories began to flood around her. She saw her son, barely a man, luring Esmin away. She saw him violently throwing tantrums about his parents in front of this girl and begging her not to ever leave him. Sorrow filled Leia and she gripped tighter to the girl, holding her in an embrace.

"Fight this," she whispered.

The images grew more vibrant and she could see them in full color and sound. Her son, now grown, slashed his saber toward Esmin, almost frothing at the mouth. He lunged at both of them.

"Leave her!" Leia shouted.

Her son cocked his head to the side and then stepped back into the shadows.

"No one came for me," Esmin cried into the older woman's chest. "No one helped me. Why doesn't anyone want me?"

Leia held the girl tighter and repeated over and over, until she felt the cold leave both their bodies. "I'm sorry. We failed both of you."

The General breathed out as she felt Esmin's body relax in the control room. Both women met each other's eyes, but neither said anything. The eyes of the General made Esmin tense for a moment. It was too similar to the look that Ben always had when he knew exactly what Esmin felt or thought.

"Thank you," Esmin muttered, sitting up, avoiding those eyes.

Leia nodded and took a deep breath, then allowed the others to re enter.

Frizz was stiff, standing in the back, a bandage on his leg. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Likewise," Esmin smirked.

"Now, that you closed it," Leia began. "What do you suppose we can do with it?"

"Who knows?" Esmin snorted. "It can't be destroyed and it can't be around Force sensitives and it can't be around Droids. I honestly don't know what to do. We can't let it get in the hands of Kylo, that's for sure. The Holocron is basically a beacon to a large space station, the Star Forge, that has power to make an unlimited amount of starships and runs off of energy from the Darkside. It's in the Deep Core."

Everyone stared at her, transfixed.

"That's impossible to get to," Frizz interjected. "There are too many black holes and stars. We are in no danger of Star Forge ever getting near us, let alone us getting to it. Nothing ever goes there."

"That won't keep it from sending out it's distress call to Darkside users," Esmin insisted. "It has been waiting a long time. It's patient. Believe me, it will try its damndest to get out of the Core."

Leia nodded, thinking for a moment then spoke. "I haven't met a person yet, who has handled being near it like you have. You were still conscious and it was open. I think that shows we have something very strong on our side."

An uneasiness filled Esmin.

"If we are going to destroy this Star Forge," Leia continued. "I think of all people, you should join this mission, Esmin."

"Mission? Who said anything about a mission?" she screeched getting to her feet. "You do know who I am right?"

"Yes." Leia nodded, "We all have the potential for evil. No one gets out of war an angel."

Esmin shook her head as she began to pace. "I have done...The Jedi temple-"

Leia raised her hand up, palm out to silence the rambling woman. "Make it right, then. Help us."

Esmin looked around at the three men staring at her and the General. Her two not so morally sound friends, who had already joined this new cause and the frazzled Resistance soldier. All were waiting for her to respond.

The images of the Star Forge hung in her mind, as if it was directly over her, ready to unleash its inner demons. There was nowhere she could hide from it, she knew.

"How are we going to do this?" Esmin asked weakly, defeated.

"I think we will have to get everyone together," Leia stated, standing tall. "Not just the Resistance."

"Everyone who?"

"The Galaxy."


	5. Chapter 5

The room was in an uproar. Several Resistance soldiers and officers had found themselves in the battle room with the General and the three former Knights of Ren. Several were yelling out at once stating their very strongly felt disagreement. Esmin was standing next to Leia, looking ready to punch someone.

"They are right," Frizz said sternly with his fellow officers, although he refused to meet the Nightsisters eyes, "We can't assume that she doesn't have an ulterior motive in wanting to help us, given her history. With all due respect General, she can manipulate minds. Who knows if she isn't controlling yours."

"She's not even completely human anymore," another person added from the back.

"She could be a plant from the First Order!" a female mechanic suggested, her sunken eyes glaring right at Esmin, a cigarette dangling from her lips. "All of them could be."

"She's not a plant," Leia groaned, beginning to show exhaustion and annoyance.

"I hear she can control the weather and eats babies!" Surj declared from the back.

The arguing suddenly stopped as several people turned and stared at him curiously.

"What?" he shrugged. "You can say crazy things, but I can't?"

Despite the tension in the room a small smile appeared on Esmin's lips. Surj winked at her from the back and leaned against the wall again.

"I am not arguing this anymore," Leia loudly declared pointing to the Knights of Ren. "I will have a crew of these volunteers and Resistance in the retrieval of the imperial cage tech. If it indeed can void out the Force, we can use it here."

Frizz opened his mouth but received a glare from the General and quieted himself quickly. The rest began to filter out, still muttering to each other. Leia shook her head and sat down in exhaustion.

"If they all hate us that much," Galibran began after a moment. "It's not worth it. She saved Frizz's life and he doesn't trust her yet."

"If they don't like uss, let them eat my blade," Gruss growled.

Esmin smirked patting his shoulder, "The posterboy of diplomacy, ladies and gentleman."

"They'll come around," the General sighed. "But, try to be patient. We've been burnt before. I'll brief you on the mission later, leave me please."

The group nodded and found their way outside greeted by hostile glares from everyone they passed. Except for one from sky blue eyes. The Nagai trotted up over to Esmin.

"Let me join you," he proposed energetically.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to help," he laughed, but his smile began to fade as he made himself stand tall and speak with authority. "You saw what I can do with a rifle. I am a trained soldier for the Nagai. But, here, no one trusts me either, and I get stuck doing gun calibrations and busy work. I want to make a difference. Show what Nagai are capable of."

"Why don't they trust you?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow. "You don't come off as harboring a secret inner psycho."

"Nagai have only been in the galaxy for 30 years, since they escaped the Tofs," he began walking next to her.

The Nightsister found herself standing tall subconsciously, annoyed by yet one more person who was gigantic next to her.

"Since then," he continued. "We haven't made much of a good impression. Seen as xenophobics, pirates, warlords, refugees. We keep to our ships, trying to find a home, but no one wants us. Granted my people don't trust anyone else either. Losing your planet does that to you."

Esmin nodded solemnly. "Sound like Nightsisters."

"I suppose," he shrugged. "But, anyway, please let me go with you."

"It's not my ship," Esmin laughed.

"But I heard you can control minds," he smirked.

Dramatically she rolled her eyes and settled them on Galibran. "He thinks he's funny."

"In all seriousness, you could have given me up to the Death Gang," Surj said simply, pulling back her attention as he placed himself right in front of her, causing her to stop walking. "I am no one to you and you didn't just leave me to fend for myself. I know I can trust you and that you get things done."

His look was a bit too sincere for her and she had to step back and tried to take control again of the conversation. With an uninterested shrug she replied. "I'll see what I can do. But, I can't guarantee I'll persuade Frizz."

The Nagai met her eyes and nodded with a thankful smile.

"Speaking of Frizz," Galibran muttered out of the side of his mouth as the officer approached them.

They all faced him as he made his way up the slight hill. He watched them cautiously breathing in deeply, his lips pursed. Esmin tensed up, ready for another verbal attack.

"You have to understand our hesitancy," he began.

"You have to understand me not giving a kriff! I don't take kindly to saving someone's life and them throwing me to the masses."

"I want to help the Galaxy but I also don't want to jeopardize it!" Frizz insisted. "I will work with you but don't think I won't be on my guard the whole time. I appreciate that you saved me back there, but-"

"But no matter what I do you will always be asking whether I have an angle," Esmin huffed. "I get it how could you possibly trust a Kubaz, Trandoshan and a Cyborg. I've played these games before. No problem. So, yes we will work with you, sir. But, don't think that any of us won't be on our guard every second of every minute. And the Nagai is coming with us. Okay? Good talk."

oOoOoOo

Later that day Leia explained the mission at hand. When they realized how powerful the Holocron was, it was proposed to find a way to control it. Two scouts were sent out to find a remedy, one returned with a Nightsister and the other, named Finn, hadn't returned at all.

"We lost contact with him a day ago," she began showing the map to their destination. "He was sent to retrieve an energy cage that was used by the Imperial's as a holding device for any Force user. It was said to either retain the Force or negate it. We are hoping to hold the Holocron in it."

The crew around Esmin, looked on seriously, typing notes into their datapads. An amused snicker tried to find it's way through her lips. They all looked so intense. But, she held back, not wanting to start another argument.

"Frizz will lead the Slicer to just outside of Finn's landing point," Leia continued, the map zooming in from the projection. "The cage is our priority. But, we don't want to leave a man behind. Poe will be leading a small group into the abandoned camp for an evac. Frizz will lead the second for the cage."

The group was dismissed and assignments were handed out. Frizz was to be the Captain, which he looked very proud over. The waifish mechanic from earlier was asked to join as well as others Esmin didn't stay long enough to learn their names.

"What do they need us for again?" Esmin scoffed.

"I get to fly the Slicer, Gruss looks intimidating and they test the cage on you," Galibran laughed.

Esmin didn't look at all amused by that comment as Galibran lead her through the outside landing pad towards his new ship. It had been outfitted with rare tech, he explained, dating back to before the Clone Wars.

"The shield works by a crystal," Galibran continued as they approached the ship, but Esmin was distracted by two things. One was that the ship was a giant clunk of boring metal and second a shirtless man was working on a X Wing right outside of it.

She couldn't see the man's face. All she could tell was that he was tanned, muscular, and sweating. Her eyebrows raised for a moment enjoying the view and walked up as a small rounded droid stopped her in her tracks. It began to beep loudly pushing her back. The man turned to see what the commotion was.

"I don't speak binary," Esmin declared to the droid. "What is your problem?"

"It's your outfit," the man declared running up. "He was told the lady in red is First Order. Sorry about that."

Esmin didn't reply for a moment as she got a first glimpse of the shirtless man. Her stomach tightened and she for a moment forgot how to speak. Or think. Or move. He was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen.

Then reality smacked her in the shins as the droid rolled into her again beeping aggressively.

"BB8!" the man chastised the droid. "Leave her alone."

The droid hung it's dome top low and rolled over to his master, bobbing behind his legs. The man extended his hand out to her in a reserved kindness. "Poe Dameron. Sorry, I missed the meeting. Ship went haywire."

"Esmin Nox," she breathed, taking his hand with her human one.

"I know," he replied stiffly. "Last time we were in the same area, I believe was a lot different from this."

The words pierced her inside remembering Moraband.

"Then, here's to a new start," Poe said simply after she remained silent, staring at him. With a nod , he excused himself back to the X Wing, his droid trailing after him, still keeping his view on the lady in red.

Galibran sauntered over. "Do you not know how to speak suddenly? She who cannot shut up normally?"

Esmin glared at him and began to make her way to the clunker of a ship.

"He can't have intimidated you that much," Galibran laughed. "He's just an x wing pilot."

"Go away."

"You're blushing!"

Gruss and Surj both snorted a laugh.

"Tell me about this beautiful ship Gal," Esmin growled, pointing to junk pile behind her.

Galibran gasped and ran to the ship placing his hands affectionately on it. "Do not listen to her, my dear!"

"You have a problem, my friend," Surj declared.

"Thiss iss the SSlicer," Gruss said smacking the wall of the ship. It resonated a deep hollow bang causing Galibran to jump.

"She's slower than the Ghost," Galibran continued leading everyone inside. "But with the crystal we can infiltrate areas completely unseen. Unless we fire of course. It's double the size. We can fit two X Wings inside. And…" They entered the cockpit. "Leather seats."

The kubaz jumped into his seat and spun around happily. Gruss and Surj walked about admiring the retrofitted switches.

"So," Esmin said with a low voice. "Slicer like slicing through space or... a Computer Slicer?"

Galibran met her eyes sadly. "Both."

Esmin patted his shoulder consolingly and looked around. They would leave in a few hours to rescue Finn and get this cage.

Finn.

Her whole body jolted up and she hurried over to Gruss.

"Finn," she said slowly to the trandoshan. "Do you remember Finn?"

"Yess," Gruss said confused. "Short guy. Followss Poe around."

Her heart was racing.

"Look, I may have lied about some things about Finn," she began.

Surj watched on and could tell something was off and began to back out of the room, just to the doorway.

"Oh we know now," Gruss laughed. "I tried to break his skull when we met here, but that Luke wass here and he showed me who hurt Baz for realss. It's okay."

"It is?"

"It's okay," Galibran joined in meeting her eyes intensely. He spoke curtly waving his hand palm out in front of his face. "Luke did the hand thing and made Gruss see the truth."

"Okay," Esmin gulped. "So...what did he show you?"

"Finn didn't do it."

"Who did?" she asked slowly.

"Don't know, but when I do find out-"

"Gruss want to check the armory out?" Surj blurted out. "See what nonsense they've decided to load in here as weapons."

Grateful for his interruption, Esmin breathed out. The two former Knights faced each other silently until they knew Gruss and Surj was gone.

"Luke did a mind trick. He didn't know what Gruss was mad about but made him believe Finn was innocent and it kept the peace," Galibran hissed. "Now you tell me the truth."

Esmin hesitated.

"Now!"

Gripping her hands in fists she told him everything. About Bazine's betrayal and how she fed the Resistance information. Everything down to Hux torturing and killing her and Esmin exacting revenge.

"I didn't want you guys to think anything less of her," Esmin concluded, her eyes watering. "She thought she was helping the galaxy. She didn't mean to hurt any of us."

The kubaz sat back quietly and looked around. His features were so dark, inhuman and long that sometimes it was hard for her to read his emotions. "Now we are helping them too. Would that have made her happy?"

"I like to think so," Esmin whispered. "Though me leaving Hux in a bloody heap would have definitely made her happy."

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

"The area is mostly a junkyard. It's been abandoned for years," Frizz began as the Slicer soared through space to its destination. "That doesn't mean it isn't inhabited. Finn reported what he believed was smugglers funneling contraband through this area. We think he may have crossed paths with the wrong people. His last transmission was 2 days before we embarked out."

The more Frizz droned on, the more Esmin fought hard to pretend to be paying attention. But, nevertheless, her eyes ended up wandering and settled on the handsome X Wing pilot across from her. He was fidgeting in his seat, his knee nervously bouncing up and down.

"Gruss and Surj will accompany Poe to seek out Finn while, Esmin, will be with me," Frizz concluded.

Her eyes shot up meeting the Captain's stern face. The idea of being stuck with Frizz wasn't exactly what she hoped for. However, considering the rest of the crew was mostly there to run the ship, it left only a handful to go out and perform missions.

The Slicer, ugly as it was, was large enough to hold a shuttle and an X Wing in its cargo hold, as well as a decent amount of supplies. However , that meant very little living space for the week long trip they were on. Esmin was sharing with a chain smoking mechanic named Varina. They didn't speak much if at all. Though Esmin couldn't help but feel a small amount of solidarity because of how short the other woman was as well.

Galibran and Poe shared a room, where Esmin fantasized about them constantly arguing over who was the best pilot. For some reason Poe was always shirtless in these daydreams. Gruss was with a nervous Systems Analyst named Yuno and a Medical Officer named Harin. Neither seemed keen to be anywhere near the Trandoshan. Surj, had pulled a bunk into the main battery near the canons and received several odd stares because of it. The Captain, as was tradition, had his own quarters.

It was bigger than the Ghost, even with the tight quarters and took Esmin a few walks to get her bearings in. There was a small kitchen and common room in the back. Several refreshers were scattered about as well as hidden compartments for storage, which lead her to believe it was a smugglers old ship. The infirmary was in the back corner and a decent size to hold two to three patients. The cockpit itself was twice the size of the Ghost and held five seats for assistance in navigation or to annoy Galibran, which is what Esmin generally used it for.

"What does this do?" she smirked, her finger dangerously close to a switch. Everyone had dispersed after Frizz's lecture except for her and the pilot.

"That one specially blows us all up and you die," Galibran stated simply.

"Fun!"

Just as she was about to flip it, the sensors went off.

"And we are here," Galibran sighed. "Guess you can try to kill us later."

With a pout Esmin leaned forward looking out at the planet, which wasn't a planet at all. A large asteroid hovered before them, carved into to create a large structure that resembled a small base. From their distance, it looked desolate and abandoned. But, as they approached closer, a flicker of a light was seen, then what could be construed as a ship swerved into a shadow on the giant rock.

"Well, whoever they are," he sighed. "As long as they don't fire, won't see us coming."

Cloaked perfectly, the Slicer found its way down, landing just far enough from the main base, inside a large chasm, hidden in the shadows.

"The landing area of the ship is just outside the base on this side,"Frizz explained as the group began to exit the ship, displaying a spotty map he had made.

Not wanting to make their presence known they sent out BB8 to scout Finn's ship. Then, they waited. It felt like forever until the small droid began to beep back a message.

"He says there is no sign of Finn," Poe read from a datapad, visibly anxious. "But, that he said that a man with a metal leg is on watch near by."

"A man with a metal leg?" Varina scoffed, her stringy brown hair pulled back in a messy knot as she fiddle with a cracked light on the outside of the ship.

Esmin immediately met Galibran's eyes. "Ask him what type of blasters they have."

Frizz groaned. "Friends of yours?"

"If they have makeshift weapons as blasters, then definitely not friends," Esmin insisted.

"BB8 says the blasters look...funny."

"Great," Esmin groaned. "Kanjiklub."

Surj sat up in the rock he had been lounging on and smirked at Esmin. "Another gang, I may have made angry. Coruscant law enforcement and pirates don't usually get on well."

"So, we are dealing with pirates. Perfect." Frizz nodded. "What should we expect from them?"

Surj started, as he began to observe his surroundings. "Kanjiklub are all combat based. They fight for supremacy, for food, for money. Doesn't matter. They were founded by slaves and so it is a mindset of "get what you can no matter who you kill". They won't listen to bargaining or reason."

Esmin nodded. "To be honest I don't think your Finn is alive if they caught him." Poe glared at her. So, she quickly added. "Unless he has something they find valuable."

The two groups began to head towards the base from opposite sides. After a few moments in silence Esmin caught a glimpse of Leech, the leader of the Kanjiklub carrying cargo into a ship in a bit of a hurry. In the distance a tinging echo could be heard bouncing off the rock of the asteroid. It was far but very familiar. She concentrated on it as Frizz circled around the remnants of Imperial machines that had drills. That's when her mind clicked that the noise was blaster fire in the distance.

"Are you being shot at?" she whispered into her comm.

"No," Poe hissed back.

"Do you hear that?"

Frizz shot his head back to glare at her for talking, when he heard the blaster fire as well."We need to hurry."

Keeping an eye out she followed Frizz into what looked like the main base. As they entered, it became apparent that this base was for experimenting not just mining. Labs were set up in different stages of disarray and decay around the main room. Most computers were smashed and she could only assume completely wiped of their data.

"Where would it be?" she asked.

"It was used as a prison or torture device so," Frizz mused. "Lower barracks I reckon."

She began to scan the ground looking for a walkway or hatch. Nothing caught her eye initially as she began to move furniture and tossing it aside.

"Be louder please."

"They are busy fighting whoever else is here," Esmin snapped back. "Calm down and help me move this thing."

After muttering a few curses Frizz helped her slide a large table away from a blaster door. The legs of the table grinded against the metal floor with a screech that made her grit her teeth.

"The door looks promising but without power..." Frizz sighed.

"Don't you learn?" Esmin laughed, ignited her saber and stabbed it into the door.

The metal of the door quickly gave having sat in the elements for decades and she easily cut them a way through. Once they stepped in she could smell the dank fumes of mildew and rot. Heading deeper into the darkness of the hallway she found a stairway down. It lead into a large room with several cells lining the walls. Some had prisoner's remains still in them, now just bone and rags, abandoned after the Imperials fled.

In the back corner she felt a throbbing ache begin to pulse through her. Her mind swirled for a moment and she felt as if she had spent the whole night drinking Her mind ached, her stomach turned and twisted. With a shaking hand she pointed to the back corner. "It's there."

Frizz ran over eagerly and after much effort pushed open the half closed cell. Esmin by this point was leaning against the wall, sweat beading down her tanned forehead. He didn't bother asking her what the problem was as he came up to the cage.

It was still operating, off of some energy that he couldn't locate. It was rounded and large enough to hold one grown person. The bars had green waves of energy swirling and sparkling off of each one. Hesitantly he reached out and was relieved to find he could touch it easily. Jerking towards himself, he slid it out of the cell slowly. Having to do it himself wasn't going to make the mission any quicker and the closer that thing came to her, the sicker she felt.

Esmin wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. Biting her lip she forced herself over to help him slide it to the stairs. Each step throbbed inside her shooting rays of pain throughout.

"Can you lift it up?" he asked her and was met with the most perturbed look she had ever gave him.

"Maybe," she grumbled and began stepping away from it.

With the cage at the base of the stairs and Esmin all the way at the end of the barracks, she took a deep breath. Inside she still felt nauseated and weak, but the frustration of the situation helped curb that. With her hand held out and a growl of anger she lifted the cage in the air. It wobbled for a moment but began to ascend it's way up. Frizz ran on ahead guiding her and it, until he reached the top. With one last grunt she dropped it on the first floor and collapsed on the ground as well.

"Dameron, we have the cage," Frizz said as he sat Esmin up checking her vitals. "Do you see Finn?"

Esmin was sweating profusely, but pushed him off after a few deep breaths. "I'm fine. Just get that thing away from me."

"Dameron," Frizz repeated sliding the cage towards the exit. "Do you have Finn?"

After another agonizing use of telekinesis, she helped guide it to their ship as the silence from their other squad hung in the air.

"Damnit!" Frizz growled as he locked in the cage with the help of Galibran, once inside. "Dameron! Answer me!"

A crackling came on and all they heard was blaster fire through the comm causing Esmin to jolt. Frizz ran to the main computer to see if he could locate them through BB8. Esmin didn't wait for the results and began to leave the cockpit.

"Wait!"

"Gruss is out there," Esmin huffed, wiping the sweat from her eyes.

"We don't know where they are." Frizz spat. "Just rushing in won't help-"

Esmin was already pushing past her pain and running back to where they had come from. The farther she got from the ship the better she felt until it was as if nothing had affected her at all. Searching inside she focused on the blaster fire but was jerked out of it when she heard Frizz's huffing behind her.

"Fast for a desk jockey," she smirked.

"Where are you going?"

"Shut up for five seconds and I will let you know."

For once, Frizz didn't argue and she was able to focus on the noise. It was coming from the east, so they began to pick up speed in that direction. Over crags and dips they made their way towards what looked like old housing units. Squadrons of the Kanjiklub were shooting up towards a balcony. A masked shooter was on top sniping back down. Esmin looked around and saw Poe's group was on the other side trying to get into the balcony from the back. She didn't wait for Frizz, cloaked herself and ran past the klub diving into the back.

"Who is up there?" she asked appearing suddenly in front of Gruss.

"Boss lady!" he cheered happily and then shot a Kanjiklub member who was trying to sneak up to them.

Poe whirled around, he was obviously tense about the fight. "They are holding Finn up there."

Surj looked around questioning. "Where's the Captain?"

Esmin flicked her wrist behind her. "Somewhere."

"Did you even try to wait for him?"

"Nope."

Cautiously they began to scale the back stairs as the Kanjiklub had the same idea, also trying to go up the back. The Resistance group had to split their attention, blasting back down the stairs until they made it up to the main blast door. Poe began to fuss with the control panel and had to dive out of the way when a shot from inside came flying at him.

"She can cut it!" Frizz yelled, scaling up the side of the wall.

"And agile," Esmin laughed. "You are full of surprises."

"Cut the door open," he snarled at her.

"Yessir!" she mockingly saluted and began to slice through the door with her saber.

The chaos on the stairs continued behind her. Gruss was hacking away at anyone who was stupid enough to get close and Surj easily picked off those who had to funnel through the bottom of the stairs. Soon the Kanjiklub was taken care of, but blaster fire was still coming from inside the bunk. Esmin sat tight against the wall as she finally cut through and allowed the soldiers to run in ahead of her.

"Oh, hi Poe," the masked man said, lowering his blaster.

He removed his mask revealing the jovial face of Finn. After a pause of confusion by all, Finn and Poe quickly embraced.

"You almost got us back there," Surj smirked.

"Well, I wasn't exactly sure who you were at first. Sorry," Finn smirked. "Been on edge for these past few days."

The rest of the group filed in.

"We have made a clear path back to the ship," Poe said reassuringly. "We will get you out."

Danger.

Instinct kicked in for her as she screamed for everyone to duck, just as bolts flew into the open balcony area. Out from the outside shadows a ship hovered, blasting repeatedly inside. Leech was at the helm. Esmin crawled quickly towards the ship. The rest began to seek cover and return fire as best they could against turrets.

Not sure how to help, she leaned against the wall, just below the firing ship and tried to find a calmness inside. Her brain blocked the shouts and blaster fire, until all she heard was her own heart. Her mind reached out towards the ship. She didn't know the true mechanics to make it malfunction. All she could do was invade the pilot's mind.

His firing was aimed predominantly at Finn. So, she created several Finns running through the room, diving and hiding. Leech began to panic, she could feel, as he tried to nail down the right one. A pale face appeared for a moment looking through a scope. Knowing she could help Surj get a shot, she made the Finns run to the same location in the back, keeping the pilot's attention fixed. Luckily Surj took advantage and a bolt went right through the glass and between Leech's eyes.

The ship began to spin down, shots going sporadically around, with Leech fallen forward on the helm. After a few more sprays of spastic artillery the ship finally crashed down below them in a ball of flame.

"Nice shot," Esmin called to Surj, who smiled back to her from the corner of his cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly influenced by Mass Effect  
> Varina (Created by DD).


	7. Chapter 7

On arrival, Finn was greeted with a big welcome back at the base. The rest of the crew began to organize supplies and fuel for the Slicer. Frizz planned to have the cage carried out for the General with the help of C3P0 and two other droids. It still made Esmin feel queasy the whole trip back. All she wanted was to be done with it. So off she went to the edge of the complex, as far as she could get on a hill, to relax.

"I'm glad the mission was easy," Leia said walking up behind her.

Esmin shrugged in response. "Well, if you call a soul draining cage and rabid gangs members, easy, then sure."

Leia let out a small laugh. "You remind me so much of Han. He was my-"

"I know who he is...was."

"No wonder Ben was drawn to you," Leia said calmly sitting next to Esmin. "An odd combination of his parents."

The look on Esmin's face was a combination of confusion and a bit uneasiness. "How does that make sense?"

"Feisty, short, brunette, combined with a morally confused smart mouth, who can't sit still." Leia said glancing at Esmin. "Just my opinion. Does it hurt you to talk about him?"

"I could care less," Esmin lied and got to her feet wanting to get away from this woman who obviously was trying to bond. The small Nightsister didn't bother excusing herself and turned to walk off.

"I need you to face your past."

"Excuse me?"

"Luke is on his way here and he is prepared to meet with you," Leia began still calm, but with a stern understone. "Are you capable of being near him? Facing him?"

" I can face anyone."

"Glad to hear," Leia nodded standing up, barely a difference between their heights.

"Anything else?"

"We will need you to move the Holocron," Leia replied heading back down the hill.

"Oh, goody."

The holocron was being held in a back room, away from as many people as possible, this time without droids. As she entered, she could feel a prodding in the back of her mind. A faint whisper trying to get her attention. She shook her head and with a deep breath picked up the Holocron.

Swiftly her feet began to carry her from the room towards where they were keeping the cage. The sooner she could be away from it and the cage, the better.

"It's too late," a whisper slithered into her ear.

Her whole body froze as she stared down at the pyramid in her hand.

"He's coming."

An alarm inside her went off revealing the truth and she ran towards where the General had headed. "The First Order is coming! The Holocron lead them straight to you," she declared running into the crowded battle room. "You need to evacuate."

The panic in her eyes and words stopped even her biggest opponent in the room. Quickly the General announced the inevitable that they had once again been found out. All of the Resistance began to run to their areas in order to leave.

Not sure what she was supposed to do, holding the Holocron in hand, she stepped outside watching others run to their stations in a hurry. She felt the wind and sound go dull and slow around her. Until all she saw was a bright light in the sky. The light changed into a ship and soon it grew into several ships.

"Too late," she whispered.

Tie fighters descended down on the base, blasting the Resistance soldiers from their feet. With barely enough time to react several were killed in a matter of minutes. Her eyes focused on a large shuttle with folded wings, as it began to head in for a landing. She couldn't move or think. A wash of fear and regret began to surround her in darkness. Her hands grew sweaty around the Holocron that vibrated almost cheerfully in her grasp. In the distance, Esmin heard her name being called by a man, but she didn't know who it was nor did she care. All she wanted was to disappear into the darkness. Stop existing to escape this fear.

"Esmin!" the voice called again from far away as Kylo stepped off of the ship, walking straight towards her.

The tall figure in black, ordered several Storm Troopers to attack and kill anyone they saw.

Then the figure focused its expressionless mask on her and began to approach. "You are supposed to be dead."

Two years apart and here they were standing in front of one another. All her feelings swirled around confusing and blinding her. She wanted it just to end. To stop the ripping inside of her soul.

"I'm...sorry," was all she could breath out as he snatched the Holocron from her hand.

"Sorry?" he snapped, gripping her neck with his other hand. "I MOURNED YOU!"

Her feet were on the ground, as he held her firmly in place. Tears trickled down her tanned face as she looked up knowing she deserved to be destroyed. He didn't tighten his grip, just yet, her breath still able to fill her lungs.

"And now you are with them?"

"I had to get away from you," she replied, finding her voice.

"You want to be away from me? FINE!"

As if she weighed nor more than a leaf, he threw her up in the air. She felt her whole body fly up and then violently rushed backwards. Her eyes stayed focus on the dark faceless mask until the pain from the instant smack to her head, knocked her out as she collided with a building.

oOoOoOo

"Grab her," a husky male voice ordered as she felt her body being helped up.

Her eyes flickered open. In the distance she caught a glimpse of Kylo reboarding his ship. Finn supported her as she got to her feet, Poe keeping cover, blasting whoever tried to get near.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

An almost undetectable nod came from her and the dread began to sink in. She had failed. "Leave me. He has the holocron." Finn eyed Poe in confusion as he tried to pull Esmin along, but she locked her knees. "Just leave me!"

"We don't have time for this," Poe growled.

"There's no point! He has a hold over me."

"Cover us," Poe hissed at Finn, tossing him the blaster and rushed over to Esmin. "Look, that thing over there may have controlled you at some point, but you can make a choice to either be another victim or do something about it. Now what's it gonna be?"

Poe held his hand out towards Esmin. For a moment all she saw was him, the fighting around them faded. Maybe it was that she wanted to touch him, she wasn't sure, but she took his hand and they began to rush off towards the Slicer.

"How come she doesn't mind having her hand held?" Finn grumbled to himself as he followed suit.

The crew that made it on, watched anxiously as Finn and Esmin rushed onboard as Poe hurried to his XWing.

"Spirits," Surj sighed. "Didn't think you were gonna make it."

"I wouldn't leave without you Nox," Galibran said over the comm.

"Thanks Gal," she replied weakly. "Now get us the hell out of here."

"I'll cover you," Poe said, securing his helmet. "We will rendezvous at the checkpoint."

With that, the Slicer began to raise into the sky, as Poe followed, blasting a hole through the tie fighters line, to allow both ships to escape. The ship began to shake a bit as its hyperdrive accelerated and then they were gone.

oOoOoOo

Galibran dropped out of hyperspace first. Through the front window Esmin could see Poe's XWing come out of the hyperlane just near by. As soon as they were sure they weren't followed, they docked the ships.

"Have we heard anything?" Poe asked out of breath and covered in sweat as he came onto the Slicer.

"Nothing from the General," Surj replied in an unusually serious tone for him.

The handsome pilot kicked a wall and began to pace angrily looking around for an answer. Esmin scooted over to Surj and felt her head waver. At first she wondered if it was a symptom from being thrown into the wall, until she realized the cage was still on board. "What are we waiting for exactly?"

"The okay to go to the hideout base," Surj replied. "But, that has to come from the General."

"What does our fearless leader think?" Esmin asked looking for Frizz and noticed the void. "Frizz?"

Surj met her eyes. "Not everyone is accounted for yet."

They waited ten minutes, then thirty. Soon it was hours. The crew began to meander around in tense boredom. It was soon realized that Yuno and Harin weren't on board either.

"Well we can't sit here in dead space," Esmin declared suddenly, the cabin fever bringing back a bit of a spark in her.

"What do you suggest?" Varina snapped, her hands covered in grease as she tried to distract herself with fixing objects that were perfectly fine.

"Coruscant," Esmin stated. "If you want a place to disappear, we go there. We have an old bunker there we can use while we wait. Plus, we can get information. If you want to know what the First Order knows or who is alive, you ask the lowest of the low. They will give away their mother for the right price there. We have some connections."

"And, Surj used to be a police officer, right?" Esmin added. "You have any ties still there?"

"I can check."

Varina jumped to her feet in anger, causing Gruss to hiss. "Am I the only one who saw her give the damn holocron to Kylo Ren?"

"He took it!" Gruss growled.

"Well you didn't give him much of a fight," Varina continued. "I don't personally want to follow the advice of someone so damn weak."

"I watched her get thrown twenty feet in the air and slammed into a cement wall with the force of a plasma charge," Poe interjected loudly. "I think she is anything but weak."

The words made her fight a smile, but she failed showing the flattery.

"I say Coruscant," Poe concluded. "Better than sitting here."

Finn looked around uneasily but agreed with Poe as did the rest. With a overpowering consensus, Varina stormed back into the bowels of the ship without a word.

oOoOoOo

With a fierce kick, Esmin shoved her metallic leg through the bent metal shutter. Once she had made it in, Gruss took care of the rest, ripping it open for everyone to funnel in from the street. Up ahead of them was a long dark narrow crawl space.

The group began to follow nervously until they reached another shutter. It too was bent but she pried it open with her cortosis arm. Inside was an empty and dark room. Her fingers grazed the wall until she found a panel. Holding her breath she punched in the security code. After a few seconds, a hum of power began to buzz and faint emergency lights flickered on.

Gruss howled happily at the barren metal room and ran to his bunk's fake wall. Quickly he punched in his access code. Esmin went about opening up the rest. In the dim light the walls began to flip and turn revealing bed rooms behind each one. When she got the Bazine's she paused for a moment, before revealing it.

"We can stay here for a bit. Hasn't been occupied for a few years," Galibran explained.

They had brought in a few supplies from the ship and after a while had settled in, all the while keeping the comm's open for any word from the Resistance.

"Some of us can do reconnaissance," Esmin suggested. "Surj, see what you can get from the local law here. Maybe they have info on Republic supporters. I can go try to find the some dirt on the First Order. Is the Shade still a power here?"

Surj laughed. "You are crazier than I thought if you deal with the Shade!"

"Everyone deals with the Shade," she smirked, then glanced at Poe. "You can come if you want. But, don't be obvious."

With a nod Poe followed her and much to her annoyance, Finn followed him.

"Gal and I will lurk around our old venderss. Ssee what we can can take." Gruss suggested.

"Buy?" Surj asked.

"Ssure. If that helpss you ssleep at night."

Varina cleared her throat loudly. "And what do I do?"

Esmin had all but forgotten about the tiny spitfire of a Mondolorien. "Er, well...Maybe try to fix the lights in here?"

"I'm not a Engineer," Varina pouted. "I mean...I am, but not a handyman."

"Fine, look, see that room over in the corner?" Esmin huffed. "It's full of tech junk. See what you can salvage. She won't be needing it anymore."

Galiburn met Esmin's eyes for a moment in disapproval, then looked away.

Varina wandered over to the room trying to not look unimpressed when her eyes settled on a prototype datapad. "Whatever."

oOoOoOo

The crew headed back out onto the alleyway through the crawl space, making note to find a better way to get in and out of the bunker when they returned.

"Alright, everyone be back here in two hours, "Esmin stated. "I won't go looking for you."

"Aye, Commander," Surj said with a salute.

"You being cute?" she snapped.

"No," he sighed, dropping the salute. "You just….sound like what my people call a Kima...a Commander."

Galibran grinned broadly and nodded as he turned to walk off with Gruss. "Commander."

Even Poe gave a small salute. "Commander."

With crossed arms Esmin glared at her comrades. "I hate all of you."


	8. Chapter 8

It hadn't changed much in two years. The lower levels of Coruscant still reeked of refuse and fumes. Esmin walked on ahead, head high and no tense muscle in her body. She didn't look out of place as much as the rather nervous ex storm trooper behind her.

"Easy buddy," Poe whispered. "You're drawing attention to yourself."

Finn rolled his shoulders back. "I got this."

With a smile of amusement and a hint of adoration, Poe continued on with Finn as the Nightsister lead them towards a cantina. It was in a corner of the street and had a fading luminescent sign. A drunken Bothan was staggering outfront, punching an invisible adversary.

"Don't worry lady," he slurred to Nox as she headed in. "I'll hold him back."

"Thanks," Esmin smirked at the small fuzzy creature and his imaginary fight. "I was worried."

The trio entered and were greeted by a few stares, but mostly everyone kept to themselves. Two bands were having a duel, playing in the distance. Their music causing a subtle discordance in the air. The lights were dim around the patrons as they smoked and drank, laughing loudly.

Esmin hopped up on a solitary vacant stool by the bar. Poe and Finn settled in behind her. She felt herself sit up a bit, feeling Poe's presence near her back, as the bartender approached. She was a middle aged black woman, with wide brown eyes and a tight muscular face. She looked still very beautiful for her age, with her curled tendrils of dark brown and white streaked hair pulled out of her face in a sloppy bun. "You can't have droids in here."

"Seriously?" Esmin laughed. "Isn't that a pretty old fashioned rule?"

The bartender didn't look amused and leaned forward leering at the Nightsister. "With all those droids goin' rampant 'round here lately, they ain't allowed inside public places no more."

Confused but not wanting to start a problem she met Poe's eyes.

"Fine," Poe sighed. "I'll-"

"I'll wait with BB8," Finn interrupted. "Since I draw attention."

Without meeting their eyes Finn escorted the small spherical droid out.

"What'll you have?" the bartender asked once they had left.

"You got Twi'lek liquor?" Poe asked.

The bartender nodded and began to make a drink as Esmin slid a credit Chit bound to a halomessage, to her. "A Shady Lady for me."

The bartender observed the petite woman for a moment, then took the chit and began making drinks. Without a word she handed them two glasses, one with a bluish liquid to Poe and a dark purple drink in a tall glass to Esmin. Slowly she then slid into a back room.

"Cheers," Esmin declared to Poe as she raised her glass. "Now, we wait. If my offer is good enough she'll let us know."

"What did you offer?" Poe asked in a hushed whisper.

"Well…" Esmin mused. "How do you feel about being a sex slave?"

Poe let out a snort as he sipped his drink. "Well, at least I will finally get some action that isn't in the sky."

"I have a feeling you prefer being in the sky."

Poe nodded with a smile, enhancing his already handsome face. "Less drama. If a tie fighter is blasting me in the face, at least I know where I stand in that relationship."

"Here, here," Esmin laughed and clinked her glass against his.

He smile faded a bit. "It is a little strange to be sharing a drink with you."

The instinct to become defensive started to kick in for Esmin as she put her glass down, her stare now icy.

"But…" he added leaning forward. "Look, I am the kind of person who judges a person on their actions, not what I hear. I don't care about your past. You helped save my best friend. You have my trust."

Esmin's furrowed eyebrows raised in genuine shock. She stayed silent as she reached for her drink, mulling over his words, uneasily. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him smiling at her again. Her cheeks flooded with warmth and she couldn't help but smile as the bartender returned.

oOoOoOo

Leaning against the grey and molding wall, Finn watched passersby. No one took notice of them as they hurried on to their destination. Little BB8 tried to keep hidden in a shadow. "Don't worry buddy. You'll be fine."

BB8 sighed sadly and replied in binary and Finn suddenly felt the absence of Poe and especially Rey. "Sorry buddy, still don't understand you."

"Master Solo, by my stars!" a voice called out nearby.

Finn jolted up at the name in hopeful excitement. He looked around and saw no human near him, especially not Han.

"Master Solo, it is you!" called a nanny droid, all in grey, marching up to him, grabbing his hand.

"Er...think ya got the wrong guy."

"I know that face anywhere, you can't fool me Ahjay Solo. Oh, she will be so excited that you have finally come home," the droid babbled on in its odd female sounding voice with a robotic reverb. "Those demons took you. Yes they did. But I know that face. I helped birth you. I know that face, my Ahjay."

By this point, Finn was backing away fearful of the attention the droid was causing. "Look. I'm not a Solo! Or Ahjay or whatever. My name is Finn!"

"Finn?" the droid asked then pointed to herself. "You don't remember your Nonnie? Oh how miserable Mistress will be."

Not sure what to make of this, Finn reached for the door back into the cantina as BB8 rolled up to Nonnie. He squeaked mournfully to her.

"Oh, I see," Nonnie sighed. "I am sorry to hear about your stepfather. Han was always good for a laugh."

At these words Finn spun back around. "Who is your Mistress?"

"Sana Starros, your mother."

oOoOoOo

"You gave enough for one question," the bartender said quietly as she took their glasses. "What do ya want answered?"

"What is the First Order hiring for these days, specifically down here?" Esmin asked.

Poe furrowed his brows, not understanding the point of the question, but remained silent.

The bartender nodded and held her hand to her earring for a slight moment, then replied. "Mostly spies. They haven't been getting mercs or bounty hunters like they were the past few years. They are absorbing information like a leechslug."

"What information?" Poe hissed.

The bartender took a deep breath and held her hand back out with a smile.

"One more Shady Lady," Esmin sighed and handed over the chit.

The bartender thanked her, pouring a new drink, then pressed her hand to her earring. "Looks like they are researching how to create a ship, strong enough to withstand extremes. Temperatures, asteroids, blaster bolts. They are building up a defense rather than an offense. Not a weapon."

Esmin nodded angrily.

"What about the General?" Poe whispered to Esmin.

"I'm tapped out. You gotta pay for the next round."

Poe huffed sitting back sadly. "Guess I'm cut off."

The bartender nodded and left them to speak to other patrons.

"What does that all mean?" Poe hissed to her as she chugged her drink.

"They are preparing to head for the Core," Esmin whispered. "Kylo must have had visions of it too, now let's bolt."

They made their way out, making sure not to look too conspicuous as they entered back into the alleyway only to find that BB8 and Finn, were gone.

oOoOoOo

"The signal is coming from down there," Poe declared, pointing to a lower room, through the back door to the cantina they had just left.

The look of panic on Poe's face was very similar to when they went to rescue Finn off of the asteroid.

"Wait," Esmin hissed as Poe tried to push forward through the door.

Above them she was pointing to several cameras. "There has to be an alarm with that many precautions."

"Damnit!" he shouted. "Well, they've already seen us for how long we've been standing here."

"The Shade could be in there and no one knows who they are, anyone who has probably is dead."

Poe leaned up against the blaster door and tried to hear inside. Then he stood back for a moment, confused and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing?" Esmin hissed.

"Finn's...laughing."

The camera's around the door focused in on them and after a few second's an excited beep greeted them as the door slid open, revealing BB8, Finn and a unfamiliar nanny droid.

"What the hell?" Poe exclaimed.

The back room office was ornately decorated for such a dinghy cantina. Expensive tech lined the walls, far more than a normal civilian should have.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know how long you would take and...I… come in, please." Finn looked beyond elated escorting them in. "This is Nonnie. She's convinced I'm this woman's son."

He pointed to a picture on the back wall showing a beautiful black woman holding a small boy. Her hair was in thick curls and her eyes were bright and brown. The child in her arms was laughing and couldn't be anymore than five.

"Are you sure?" Poe asked.

"Not, really," Finn replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, nervously. "But, Nonnie knew Han and said they were married."

"What!?" Poe started. " How do you know this isn't a trap man?"

"Sorry, I just-"

Annoyed by the quickly escalating argument, Esmin walked over to the picture, noticing it was taken in the room they were in. She prepared herself to do something she truly hated.

"Shut up!" she declared. "I can answer this question real quick. I can sense echoes from the past. I don't really like to do it. Not every memory is pleasant. But if it will end this stupid spat, then...fine."

She placed her hands on the wall and a flash of memories began to fill her mind. She tried to not get lost in the years of incidents that had occurred by this wall. All she wanted was this picture, everything else was noise.

A loud breath escaped her as she felt as if she was thrown onto the ground. Everything around her was a dull grey tone and muddy on the outlines, like it was melting into darkness. But in front of her was a woman. She giggled as the boy squirmed in her arms.

"Smile," a voice called and behind Esmin she could see the nanny droid capturing the image.

Esmin tried to focus on the child as he laughed and played with his mother's hair as she wrangled him. Feel his energy if it was familiar. If she could sense anything…

"Finn!" Esmin exclaimed as she stepped back from the wall. "That...is you."

"So, that's my mother?" he screamed ecstatically and rain to the picture. "Where is is she? Please Nonnie, bring her here. Please! Is she okay?"

"I'm fine," a deep voice of a woman announced as she walked in through the front door.

The group turned and saw the bartender from the cantina standing before them, arms crossed."Nonnie, are you sure?'

"Positive," the droid chirped, her hands clasped together.

All was silent as the woman stepped slowly towards Finn, her deeply rich and brown eyes questioning his existence with each movement. She stood in front of him unsure and silent for a very long while as everyone froze. Hesitantly Sana raised up her hand and placed it on Finn's cheek as a tear slid down his face.

"Are you my Ahjay?"

He nodded, the tears flowing more now.

She let out a sudden scream of joy, very similar to what Finn had just done earlier and embraced him. Finn quickly explained how he had come to be there, from his meeting of Poe to that exact moment in front of the picture. She listened intently, but refused to let go of him.

"My Ahjay," she sighed stroking his face. "Well...Finn, right?"

"Yes, sorry." he said sadly. "I-I like Ahjay."

"Oh, baby, you are Finn. That is your name of freedom. You don't have to apologize for it."

"Er...Sana," Esmin began. "So, how is he Han Solo's step son?"

"Oh that," Sana snorted. "Han and I had to pose as a married couple for a job. The credentials had to be as legit as possible, so we thought it would be easiest to just get married. But, by the time the job was done, he had ran off with my share and I had to find the slag. "

Finn couldn't help but smile.

"But," Sana continued. "By the time I found Han, he had already been mixed up in the Rebellion. Was with that princess and gave me a hard time about my share. Eventually he gave me a quarter back, but then disappeared again to be a General and and hero and marry again. I kept his name for a long while and threatened I wouldn't drop it until he paid the rest. It didn't work, but oh I know it bothered the princess."

Sana looked far too amused as she spoke, adjusting Finn's collar. Bonnie with being asked was now handing out cups of tea to everyone.

" Don't ask about your real father, it was years later, he was handsome, I was drunk, I honestly don't remember."

Esmin chuckled as Sana rushed over to a pick up a hologram of Finn as a baby. It floated in a blue flicker showing his chubby round face.

"Nonnie helped me with you. I gave you the Solo name, because by then it was a far more reputable last name than mine….ironically." Her amusement dwindled away and her face grew solemn. "When you were around eight, the worst day of my life, a crazy sect of soldiers who still believed in the Empire began to steal children to make into drone soldiers. I wasn't smart or fast enough and they took you."

Esmin took another look at all the tech . "Nice setup. For the Shade?"

Sana laughed and shrugged innocently observing the monitor behind Esmin. She blinked for a moment, then jumped to her feet. "Blast. They came fast."

They looked at the monitor and could see it covered several angles of the cantina above them and they saw walking in were a handful of Storm troopers.

"Typical," she huffed. "They can smell you Resistance like dogs. No sooner do I have one of you poking about that they come in wanting to know where you've gone. I suggest you run and don't tell me where you are going."

"Now?" Finn pouted.

"Now," she commanded. "I'll give you a head start."

"What are you going to tell them?" Esmin asked heading to the back door.

"The truth," she laughed. "If they pay enough. You don't get to where I am by taking sides. I may omit some things, like your final destination, which I won't let you tell me. Is that clear."

Finn was still seated pondering as the others rushed towards the back door.

"Ahjay," Sana warned. "Get moving."

"But, I just found you."

She looked around desperately and grabbed a small device. "Here, it's a communicator. It can only send one message per day. It bounces around the galaxy several times to avoid detection. Only use it if you desperately have to. Understood?"

"But-"

"Ahjay I swear," she grunted pulling him up to his feet shoving the device in his hand. "I spent all these years trying to find you, I don't want to be the cause of them getting you back, now move!"

Nonnie waved a solemn goodbye as the group hurried out into the shadows of the alleyway. Eventually they made their way back to the bunker after taking a few detours just in case. As soon as they entered the Grey Syndicate's old base, Esmin snatched the device out of Finn's hands.

"Hey!"

"Varina!" she called, ignoring Finn's desperate hands trying to get it back. "Check this thing for a tracking device."

"But, she's my mother!"

Varina watched on, eyes squinted in mischief as she held the odd looking device in her small hands. Immediately she began to press random buttons on it just to escalate the situation further.

"She's the Shade," Esmin stated simply to Finn. "We can't take any chances. Even if she is your mother. Check it Varina."

Finn growled. "She only works for the Shade."

"Don't dismiss the short one," a voice called from the device and they all froze again. "She's pretty smart to be so cautious. Listen to her Ahjay."

"Mother?"

"No, it's Leelu the goddess of commlinks," Sana stated into the communication device. "Don't worry baby. We will find each other again. Now don't use this thing unless you have to, like I damn well said!"

The device stopped making noise and Varina took it as her cue, quickly scanning it, "Looks, clean to me."

Furious, Finn snatched it out of Varina's hands. "Of course it is. It was from my mother!"

"So," Galibran said slowly stepping in, with Gruss and Surj standing next to him. "What did we miss?"

"Little family reunion," Esmin smirked. "Find anything good? You still got connections here Surj?"

The three men made their way to different seats in the common room as Finn found his way inside a bunk to sulk. In Gruss' arms were several parcels.

"Not really," Surj sighed. " Wasn't very popular because of a tiny, barely noticeable, but pretty blatant amount of racism. But, I did find out that this level is pretty much lawless. They don't come down past the fifth level anymore."

"Well, " Esmin nodded. "I'd much rather deal with thugs anyway. You guys find anything?"

Galibran, who was unwrapping items smiled broadly. "We found some food that a slop shop didn't need. I mean they only had a few guests eating. It would've spoiled anyway. "

"You stole all of that?" Surj gasped.

"Yes, now we don't have to go through our rations."

Gruss elbowed Galibran and pointed to a few blasters on the table as well.

"Oh yes, Gruss was very business savvy and got a few more blasters for us."

The Trandoshan stood up proud, his chest puffed out, his fangs glistening in a wide grin.

Surj asked with an uneasy hope. "You haggled?"

" Iss that like shaking ssomeone real hard until they beg you to sstop?"

"Not remotely," Surj groaned.

A blaster was lightly tossed onto the bed Finn was sitting on. His sorrow filled eye looked up and met Poe's who winked at his friend. It drew Finn out finally who looked around at the crew he was part of now. Galibran and Gruss continued teasing Surj, while Varina lit up a cigarette watching on laughing. The only person who wasn't interacting was Esmin. She seemed lost in thought, her forehead creased as she stared off in the distance. Finn nudged Poe to notice.

"You okay?" Poe asked walking up to Esmin.

"Why would droids go rampant here?" She asked slowly. "Before Kylo got his hands on the Holocron."


	9. Chapter 9

If she had to be stuck anywhere, at least it was in her old base. After a day without any sign from the Resistance, Esmin decided it best not to venture up into her old office. Even if they might be able to scrounge some tech or supplies, the fact that they would find the remains of the Resistance fighters who attacked them 2 years ago, probably wouldn't go over well.

The crew of the Slicer began to settle into the different rooms, finding space where they could. The original Grey Syndicate had six members over their seven, which required only two to share, which Poe didn't mind, as he bunked with Finn. During the day they would take turns finding out what they could on their level. But, soon the trails ran cold and the information they were getting began repeating itself. At night, if they had the means some would venture out into the seedy nightlife. Varina would return far later than others, her eyes bloodshot and wreaking of smoke. Esmin had spent far too many years on this level that she could pick out a tweaker easily, but as long as the kid didn't cause any problems, she honestly didn't care.

"Still up?" Esmin asked as she wandered into the common room.

Most of the inhabitants were out, except for the man before her. He was sitting alone, his back to her, watching a hologram projected from BB8. He blocked it completely, so that all she could see was the glow.

Upon hearing her words, he wiped his eyes urgently, hiding his face from her. "Couldn't sleep."

Her first instinct was to laugh at finding him crying. But, soon she began to feel the odd space between them as she had to wonder why he was. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he replied quickly, still looking away, turning off the image.

These past few days she couldn't deny the connection she had felt with Poe and didn't want to cause a rift. So, she sat next to him. Not well practiced in the art of consoling she did the only thing she knew how to do, crack a joke. "You know you'll never get any action if you are crying all the time."

His eyes met hers and she was grateful that he began to laugh. But, it did eventually drift away as he turned back on the hologram from BB8. Flickering in blue was a very handsome man, stocky, with dark skin, and wide eyes. He appeared to be laughing and holding his hand up to block from being recorded.

"That's Laas. He died around four years ago in a skirmish with the First Order," he began. "Today's his birthday. He was beautiful. Crazy. A better pilot than me, I swear."

The words clicked in her mind and she had a hard time hiding her disappointment. Maybe it was because he was a pilot and needed to be observant, but Poe caught on quick.

"Oh, Esmin," Poe said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she snorted with a sigh. "I have a tendency to fall for people I shouldn't."

He patted her knee. "I'm really not that great."

Being in her nightshorts she had a hard time of ignoring the feeling of his hand on her knee, but she pushed through it.

"Seriously," Poe chortled. "Look at me. I hold on to holograms of a dead boyfriend who was terrible to me. I have the worse taste in men."

"Bet I can beat you," she muttered, pulling her knees up to her chin, trying to get his hand off of her.

Poe faced her, a slight smirk appearing on his once solemn face. "I caught Laas with my old bunk mate, the night my mother died, in my bed."

"I once slept with a Mandalorian I met in a cantina, who was twice my age and more deformed than me."

"I once dated a man who spent my savings on a paint job for his speeder."

"I lost my virginity to Kylo Ren."

Poe's eyes grew wide and he sat back. "You win."

"Told you."

"That's ...that's just...wow…"

"I know."

He threw his arm around her causing her to blush slightly. "You know what we need? Drinks."

oOoOoOo

The common room was echoing with laughter as Surj crawled in through the tunnel. Seated on the floor, with knees tucked under them, were Esmin and Poe. They were both visibly drunk and cackling over something they found hilarious.

"Hey!" Esmin declared when she saw the Nagai. "Come here buddy!"

Shaking his head with a smile he wandered over. "You two having fun?"

"Yes," Poe chortled and began to search for another glass for Surj. "Join us."

"I don't drink. I can't really. The grain from this galaxy doesn't sit well with me," Surj shrugged. "I only drink Nagai liquor if I can find it, since it's so rare. If I drink your ale within minutes it won't be pretty."

"Sad," Esmin pouted.

"But, I am happy to join you guys anyway." The slender Nagai sat on the cold metallic floor, towering over both of them. "Celebrating anything?"

"Yes," Poe sighed. "To finding out we have so much in common."

"Yes!" Esmin declared holding up her glass. "He is like… my long lost brother. You know we are both from Yavin IV?"

Poe poured himself some more as Esmin eyed Surj's amused expression. "Why you back anyway? It's early."

"Not really my scene," Surj shrugged. "Galibran and Gruss were too lost in the race and their drinks, to really notice I left the casino anyway."

Sloppily Esmin patted his broad shoulder. "Such a good boy."

"Okay," Poe slurred. "I have an idea, tomorrow night, Esmin and I are going to go out and stop feeling sorry for ourselves. Let off some steam."

Surj smiled watching both of them swaying. "I think that's a good plan. What are you going to do?"

Both paused for a moment looking around in deep thought. Then, at the same time Esmin and Poe spoke. Out of her mouth came "Get drunk." But, Poe declared "Get lucky." They met each other's eyes and fell back into a laughing fit.

Surj sat back, slightly uneasy. Their laughter died down a bit as he shifted in his seat. Then, he spoke through the sudden silence. "You know the Nagai run ships so militaristic and tight that they provide areas for dueling to let off steam."

"Dueling?" Poe grimaced. "We don't want to kill each other. I'm too pretty."

"No," Surj laughed. "It's supervised sparring or wrestling or whatever you call it. Just to relieve tension and help defuse disputes. When I was first put in training, I was around 16 and me and this one cadet were always at each other's throats. So, she suggested we settle it in a duel."

"Did you go easy on her?" Poe teased.

"No, it went for 6 rounds with no definite winner. I had reach but she had the flexibility. Lots of unhappy betters that day."

"It's decided then," Esmin laughed gesturing to Poe and herself. "We need to duel it out flyboy. Hand to hand combat."

Surj let out a repressed laughed. "We did hold a tiebreaker in her room."

"That's my boy," Poe laughed shoving Surj, who looked instantly remorseful for adding in the last part.

"Well naturally," Esmin smirked. "Had to truly test her flexibility."

Surj groaned covering his face with his svelte white hand. "Why do I say anything?"

"You brought it up!" Esmin squealed poking Surj in the chest. "You have to be aware of who you are speaking to."

Poe was nodding laughing. "Have you met us?"

Surj's complexion was showing more color than his ghostly face ever did before.

"Tanks empty," Esmin pouted noticing the empty bottle and jumped to her feet. Heading over to the crisper she stumbled as she made her way.

"Get me a chaser, love," Poe called out happily.

The Nagai's eyes darted between the tiny Nightsister and the pilot, with an unspoken question that Poe took notice of. A mischievous smile creeped across his tanned face.."You know what, I think I should probably stop."

"What?" Esmin whined, as she was gathering the bottles. "No."

"Yeah, I want to be able to function tomorrow. Best be getting to sleep."

"Fine," she pouted.

Without windows or even being on a high enough level to see the sun, time seemed to perpetually be at a standstill. But, it felt too early to Esmin as she grumbled loudly, gathering up the mess. Surj shrugged and rose to his feet just as Poe met his eyes and winked at him. 

Leaning forward the pilot nodded his head to Esmin. "You should," Poe began as if speaking to a child. "Help her to her room."

"Down the hall?" Surj began, a little lost as both of the men's eyes settled on Esmin who was standing in front of the blaster door that lead down the hall to the rooms. She seemed suddenly unable to remember how to open it.

Poe shook his head in annoyance and headed off into the refresher. "Don't say I didn't try."

A large shadow appeared behind Esmin, trying not to laugh. His hand raised above and easily punched the side panel button for her and the door slid open.

"I knew that," she muttered and stepped out followed by the amused Nagai.

Esmin tripped again and Surj caught her by the arm, causing her to fall into a giggle fit. He tried to shush her but she only shushed him back loudly. The hallway to her bunk wasn't far and after a few awkward steps he lead her to her door.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I've been worse."

"You know how to open this door?"

An intense glare met his eyes. "Listen you." Her finger pushed on the panel aggressively. "Mister I have reach because I'm so tall. Well, I have flexibility so, there."

"What...does that even mean?"

"I don't know," she sighed and stepped into her room as Surj stood just outside.

She took a few steps and promptly fell on the ground, face first. A harsh stinging flooded her face, but the alcohol soon numbed it.

"Come on," he smirked and picked her completely off the ground, cradling her. Easily he carried her over to her bed and gently laid her down. "You hurt?"

"Only my ego."

An endearing smile spread across his face in the dimly lit room. "Okay. Goodnight. No more falling."

"Wait, com'ere," she grunted and gestured him forward with her finger.

The Nagai sat himself on the edge of her bunk and leaned forward waiting for her to say something nonsensical. But, instead, her fingers slipped under his collar and she pulled him forward, pressing her lips on his. After the initial shock a spike of desire took over for a moment and his hands quickly slid up to cup her face. But, it only lasted for a second as his commonsense pushed in and he gently moved himself back from her.

"I'm gonna go," he whispered, his voice deep in his throat.

"You don't have to."

"No," he laughed softly. "I do."

Surj got to his feet as she reached out for his hand."Stay."

Gently he squeezed her hand and let go. "Next time."

oOoOoOo

Sitting at the common room table, face down was Esmin groaning alone.

"Good morning," Surj said with a smile, sitting across from her.

"Your voice is evil and must be destroyed," the Nightsister grumbled, face still pressed to the table, her fingers gesturing angrily at him over her head.

"Need a cup of caf?" he asked softly.

"No," she grunted. "Yes. I don't know. Just kill me."

The Nagai poured her some of the freshly brewed liquid and placed it in front of her.

"You are so lucky you don't drink," she whimpered sitting up, dragging the cup slowly towards her.

"Why do you if it makes you so miserable?"

She stared forward for a few moments, lost in thought, then shook herself coming back to reality. "What?"

"Nothing," he sighed with a smile and began to gather food together at the counter for a meal. "Hungry? You should eat something."

"Yes, papa."

Unamused by the name he rolled his eyes at her and began to mix up some things. The room was quiet as she sipped her drink lost in thought. The clinking of utensils rang in their ears in a soft song as food began to take shape on the grill.

"Did I kiss you last night?" she asked suddenly.

He stopped moving for a moment and nodded. "Yes."

"Ah."

There was a long pause and he continued cooking.

"Sorry 'bout that," she mumbled.

"It happens."

"So this is a common occurrence for you?"

"Yes," he laughed. "All the time. Women just can't resist this voice."

She smiled in relief, but it faded with her head still aching. A few more awkward moments passed until he served her a plate. The aroma was very pungent and if she wasn't hungover might have been appetizing. But her stomach turned.

"Eat," he urged her, helping himself to a plate as well. "It'll help."

"I'll try," she pouted and dug her fork in.

Hesitantly she took a bite and was thankful that it was lighter than it smelled. With each forkful she felt the sourness dissipate in her gut.

"See?" he boasted.

"Yes, yes, we are all very impressed."

They continued eating quietly. He seemed ready to speak again as Gruss stumbled in smelling the food. Without a word the Trandoshan sat himself down and began to grab handfuls, shoving them into his mouth. The three of them continued their breakfast in silence and Gruss didn't seem to at all notice it was awkward or truly care.

Realizing it was only going to get weird around Surj now, once she was done, Esmin's created an excuse to get supplies to leave the bunker.

"Need help?" Surj asked hopefully.

"I think I'll be okay."

Refusing to let her hide, Surj followed. His mannerisms were a bit less jovial than normal as he approached her, more self aware.

"I said I'll be okay."

"Yeah, well I'm stir crazy," he shrugged, then leaned closer speaking softly. "And...I need to ask you something."

Pursing her lips, glaring up at him, she eventually gave in and let him pursue her.

Shops were just opening for the day as the merchants raised up gates to allow patrons in. Cart vendors were out selling sticks of meat or sticky treats. Neither looked particularly healthy or sanitary. But, it was simple and normal and made Surj smile. The smells made Esmin want to retch again.

"Okay," she huffed, once they turned the corner. "What did you want to ask?"

Surj didn't look as stiff as he had as they walked out together. His shoulders relaxed. "Running the risk of sounding like a kid, why did you kiss me? Was it just the alcohol?"

"No," she replied instantly. "I wanted to. Hell, I wanted to do a lot of things last night."

He laughed softly as they weaved between people. "And as much fun as that would've been, you were drunk."

She smiled smugly at him. "Always a gentleman."

"Yeah, well, you deserve a gentleman."

"So, when should I book the room?" she asked jumping over the sweetness of his comment with more wisecracks.

His blue eyes grew wide. "Think we should get to know each other a little better? Besides, you sure there isn't... anyone else you would prefer, someone closer to home, who you can drink with, all night?"

She couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She did still find Poe very attractive. But that was never going to go anywhere. Her eyes observed Surj, tall, beyond pale, and built creepy long and awkward. Her insides turned a bit. He was just like Ben. Dark hair like Ben. Deep voice, like Ben. It wasn't surprising that she had felt inclined to casually sleep with him.

But, those eyes that were looking back at her, so bright and blue, they were different. Full of life and hungry to absorb it all and make the most of it. It was something in his eyes that always let her know that when they were out on a mission that he had her back. That reassurance of friendship and loyalty was new for her. At least if they did end up in bed together he would be attentive and...she searched for the word...all she could think of was a gentleman.

"No," she replied, not quite the truth, but close enough.

He smiled broadly, causing his pointed ears to perk up. "O-okay. Glad to hear it. Could we just wait though? Find out what is really going on with the Resistance first, before we can find a time for us to be alone. You know, I'm a sniper, I like to truly scope out a target before blasting a plasma charge."

Their eyes met suddenly.

"Wait," he babbled. "That metaphor just went somewhere horrible."

Laughter escaped her lips.

Almost instantly Surj asked, "How long did you live down here?"

"Look how smoothly you change subjects."

"I'm just making conversation," he replied with a broad grin.

Esmin thought for a moment. "A few years. We had a few hideouts, but this one was always the best. Epicenter of all trade and information and so deep no one ever came looking for you. Well, usually."

Surj thought for a moment to reply when high pitched screams began to drift in from down the road. Both looked on, gripping their weapons as a line of droids came down the street, attacking anyone in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue from Mass Effect


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

The oceans kissed the coast as waves folded over each other. The land was green and lush, going for miles. Standing alone in a field was a tall elegantly beautiful woman. She was in a long gauzy robe of purple, that dropped behind her, exposing her perfect back.

No one else was nearby as the wind whipped around her, splashing her face with sea air. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. It felt like home. It felt like it had purpose.

Rey sat up in her bed with a gasp. Once again she had dreamed of a lush green land. She had hoped after these past few years, training with Master Luke on that island that the dream would go away. She thought the lush land was the island, that the dream was directing her to him. 

A deep growl came over the comm of the Falcon.

“I'm coming Chewie,” she replied and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

As she entered the cockpit she saw her Master standing over the shoulder of her large wookie friend and copilot.

“We have to divert course,” Luke said sternly. “The base was attacked.”

oOoOoOo

The streets of the lower levels were in chaos as droids advanced down the street opening fire. Some had built in blasters, being security droids, others were ramming people into walls or throwing them down the levels.

Without a word to each other both Esmin and Surj ran, but in opposite directions. Surj towards the danger and Esmin back towards home.

“Are you crazy?” she screeched to him, whirling around.

He ignored her and slid behind one of the food carts pulling his sniper rifle off his back.

“Damn hero complex,” she growled and dove over to join him.

Rapidly he secured his rifle on his shoulder peaking over. Choosing the biggest threat, he began to snipe out the droids with weapons first, shooting them in their mainframes by their heads or back. Esmin took a deep breath and tried to find her connection. With a push of her hands several droids flew back over the side guards down to the lower levels, along with some furniture. It didn't seem to deter them as the began to crawl back up to her level.

Furious she met Surj’s eyes. “Remember with the Kanjiklub shuttle?”

He nodded as she sent out a deep menacing call out to every civilian near her to drop to the ground if they hadn’t already. Then she swirled her hands together commanding the Ichor to create several fake civilians to distract the droids. Each robotic adversary turned their head towards her and locked their vision on the small cart they were hiding behind.

“Well it was worth a shot,” she shrugged, then screamed “Dive!”

Both her and Surj sprang out of the way just in time as the droids rushed towards the cart tearing it to pieces. She ignited her saber and sliced through one that was reaching for her as a blaster bolt took off its head. A few more bolts went off from behind her, taking down the rest.

“Rough morning Nox?” Poe asked as he helped her up, Gruss standing beside him. Wanted to tell you the good news but your comms weren’t working I can see why.”

“What’ss wrong with them droidss?”

People were starting to get to their feet and assess the situation and gather the dead and wounded.

“I don’t know,” Esmin breathed. “We should head back.”

“These people need help,” Surj huffed.

“They always need help,” Esmin snapped. “Welcome to the lower levels!”

She stomped off with the team following back to their base, her mind racing.

“Good news?” she asked as they arrived back.

“The Resistance finally responded,” Poe declared happily to Esmin. “I just received a message from General Organa’s ship. She’s badly wounded but will recover. They gave us the go, to head to the next base.”

They all looked beyond relieved as the group returned, especially Finn. Deep inside Esmin wanted it to be over. She didn't particularly hate Leia, but not having someone telling her what to do was a great prospect. She snorted to herself. In all truth she didn't need to help or stay. Though she feared they would get themselves killed considering how they liked to run in without a plan….ever, like Surj.

“So what the hell happened out there?” Poe asked.

The attack with the droids rang back into her mind. “Where’s BB8?” 

“With me,” Varina called out from her room.

The Mandalorian was seated on her bunk, pieces of datapads and a portable computer scattered around her. Schematics were being projected for her from the droid.

Esmin rushed over. “We need to turn him off.”

Several protests began to be shouted at her, including some from the droid itself.

“Surj tell them what we saw!”

“Sorry, Poe,” Surj sighed. “Something is warping droids to kill. You saw it yourself!”

BB8 wobbled up to Esmin pleading in sad beeps.

“I’m sorry,” she replied coldly and handed the deed over to Poe with her glare.

“I...I’ll shut him off.”

BB8 began to make a run for it heading towards the hatch. However, due to its height from the ground he couldn't get very far. Poe began to chase him around in a circle. Gruss found the situation hilarious until BB8 rammed into his shins trying to avoid being shut down.

“Please buddy,” Poe called after. “We just want to make sure you are safe and….us too. You gotta understand.”

The droid squeaked angrily.

“That is not true!” Poe shouted.

BB8 whirled around in a fast circle, screeching angry bleeps and bloops.

“Well, now you are just being dramatic,” he sighed and dove on top of the spinning droid, which dragged him in its spin for a few turns, until he got his fingers on the back panel. 

Soon BB8 was immobile, it’s head dome rested still, facing down and silent.

oOoOoOo

Most of their belongings, which weren’t much, were stored upon the Slicer, again. Esmin wandered through the rooms, activating the sequences to hide them away one more. The crew had been walking back and forth moving items, but for this small moment she was alone. She relished in it. She hadn’t been able to be truly alone since she left Yavin IV. As the last room shut close, she sat on the common room floor, closing her eyes, and just breathed.

The hatch opened in the distance and she heard Gruss grumbling as he gathered the last of the rations for the ship and left again. She didn't let the momentary interruption disturb her calm. She may not be alone again for a long while once they arrived at the secret base.

“I can feel you,” Kylo whispered in her ear and her eyes shot open.

His voice sounded so near she thought he was right next to her, but she was still alone.

“Don’t run,” he whispered and she felt his presence was very near.

Surj crawled in making sure nothing was left behind and found Esmin looking up at the ceiling, terrified. Before he could speak he saw her get lifted up a few inches and carried by an invisible force.

Unsure what was happening, he ran after her as she screamed, her body dragged rapidly towards a lone metal ladder welded into the back wall. It lead to a hatch above that none of them had ever ventured into. Esmin had convinced them it lead to a destroyed area that was too dangerous to enter.

The ceiling above her began to rumble and the hatch twisted open, the screeching sound of metal ringing in their ears. By this point Gruss had come back in to retrieve any one left, by order of Galibran. He saw Surj reaching out to grab Esmin, but wasn't fast enough as she slipped from his grasp. The last image Gruss saw of Esmin was her screaming as she was pulled violently up through the upper hatch that sprang open.

Quickly they scrambled up the ladder after her.

“Something just took Esmin upstairs!” Surj yelled into his comm. 

“It’ss Ren,” Gruss growled from behind him.

The only time Surj had ever seen Kylo Ren was at the base when he was ordering the slaughtering of the other officers, from a distance. He had heard only tales of his powers and temper and wasn’t looking forward in seeing it face to face. After a few pulls the lanky Nagai reached the top and passed for a moment.

Standing tall in the middle of crates of clothing and mannequins was Kylo Ren. He was all in black, holding an unconscious Esmin. Before Surj could react, a large crate went flying out towards him. He dove to the side, unfortunately letting it get a clear shot at Gruss who was just clearing the ladder.

Screams were heard from the clothing shop up front that had taken the place of Esmin’s office at some point. Kylo turned towards the sounds, igniting his saber in his free hand. Poe and Finn hurried in, shooting rapidly at the dark form. The Knight deflected the bolts with a little difficulty, trying to hold onto Esmin. 

Behind him, Surj had pulled his rifle off his back, trying to get a shot. Gruss found his footing and went running forward with his bladed blaster. Kylo pushed the trandoshan back, but had to drop Esmin as Finn and Poe advanced in separating Ren’s concentration.

Taking a deep breath Surj found his crosshairs settling on the back of Kylo’s head. He pulled the trigger and saw Kylo spin towards him holding out his hand. The bolt suddenly stopped and a moment of terror sprang through Surj. Everyone paused for a moment unsure what to do, the blaster bolt hovering in the air, everyone's blasters on Kylo. A large orb of energy surrounded Kylo, sending out a large repulse of energy from him. Everyone and thing, went flying back violently, including Esmin. 

“ENOUGH!” Kylo snarled, dropping his saber.

Shaken by the blast Esmin blinked her eyes opened. The cold floor permeated her body, which ached from once again she blasted by the Knight of Ren.

“We all have the same goal,” Kylo snapped, breathing hard. “Keep her safe, yes?”

The crew was sitting up in different states of injury, baffled. Kylo pulled out the Holocron from his robe and threw it towards Gruss. It skidded to a halt by his clawed feet.

“Take the damn thing!” Kylo snarled, his hands above his head, as he kneeled down. “The Star Forge wants her. It showed me.”

Surj got to his feet first, his rifle locked on the man in black. “So you were going to kidnap her?”

Kylo huffed, his voice very casual behind his mask. “She'd never come will-”

He didn't get to finish as a mannequin leg came crashing down on his head, Esmin standing behind him, grimacing. “Shut up!”

oOoOoOo

As the Slicer flew through space Esmin was unusually silent. She sat angrily by the main cargo door, her stomach churning, her mind spinning. Behind the blast door she sat against, was a captured Kylo Ren.

Once they had been sure Kylo was unconscious, they dragged him onto the ship with the holocron, throwing them both into the energy cage. His mouth was gagged and his hands bound behind him. 

“Want a break?” Finn asked walking by.

“No,” Esmin replied coldly, just as she heard a muffled scream from inside. “I got this.”

Finn seemed hesitant but let her be, walking off towards the common room.

Another yell come from inside the cargo hold causing her to jolt, and slam her hand into the metal door. Taking a deep breath she tried to block out his calls. If he knew how close he had been to death he wouldn't be screaming. The majority of the crew agreed they needed to hand him off to the General. The former Knights however knew better. 

Being near Kylo Ren was never safe when one was on his side. Being his enemy was just asking for disaster. But, Poe was insistent that he remain alive. So, Esmin took watch, the whole trip to the new base, trying to fight through the pain of being so close to the cage.

As the two day trip continued his cries changed from anger to pleading. Through muffling she could hear a sort of desperation coming through.

In the center of the cargo hold was the energy cage between the X Wing and crates of supplies. Silently in a corner was the disable BB8.

“Esmin,” Kylo called, the gag having fallen from his mouth. “Come to me, please!”

The cage was shooting stabbing pain through him as he sat alone, the holocron at his feet. The energy bars around him randomly would lash out licking his skin. Each touch made him scream in agony. Over the last two days he hadn't been given food or water. It added to the fatigue already from the cage. His body was slumped over, his knees tucked under him, his forehead against the bottom metal base.

Suddenly, he felt the whole ship shift. Then gravity began to pull on him and he knew they were landing. Anxiously, he heard voices and movement from the other side of the wall. He sat up, his muscles aching from being forced into the position with his arms behind him.

Then the metal door began to slide open, he looked up and saw Esmin standing at the opening.

“Es,” he begged.

She raised up her hand, carrying a blaster. He saw a blue bolt shoot out towards him, then nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

“He's stunned,” Esmin stated coldly. “But, at least we know the cage works.”

Leia was being helped into the ship by her brother as they settled their eyes on the unconscious Kylo. Being this close to Kylo, had enraged Esmin so much that she hadn't paid attention to the Jedi or his Padawan Rey who followed behind. The rest of the crew was asked to stay outside.

“Poe said you should be his judge,” Esmin shrugged. “You brought him into the world. You should be the one to take him out...or something along those lines. I personally think it's a mistake to keep him.”

“The report Galibran sent,” Leia began as she stepped slowly towards the cage, wincing with each step. “It said he was trying to protect you?”

Curious eyes of the Skywalker twins and Rey all focused on Esmin.

“I promise you, he wasn't. It's some scheme or trick.”

“Yes...but…” Leia began to muse quietly.

“Fine,” Esmin huffed. “Bring him into your secret base. Try to lure him back to light side. I'm sure nothing bad will ever come of that.”

“That's enough,” Luke replied calmly but with a stern finality.

His voice pierced through her and Esmin felt small, like a child who was caught in a tantrum. Avoiding his eyes she stepped back, arms crossed. Rey watched the Nightsister slink back from everyone. Both women met each other's eyes and Esmin purposefully held Rey's gaze as a challenge. With a blink of confusion and annoyance Rey returned her attention to her master. He circled the cage, trying to make heads or tails of what Kylo had stated as his reason for coming.

After hearing the insane reason again, the tiny Nightsister was done with Skywalkers. If they wanted to believe his nonsense and put them all at risk, then fine. Refusing to speak further, she left the Slicer. As she came down the ramp Surj was waiting with Finn. She didn't bother to acknowledge them and kept moving.

She wasn't sure where she was going as she stomped through the new base. It was much smaller and had less people due to the attack. She found herself weaving through the main hallway to a mess hall of some kind. Dodging through the small crowd, she continued out into an atrium. It was simple and used for training, maybe, she wasn't sure. But it was empty of people at least.

“Damn you are fast,” Surj laughed.

Rapidly she whirled around and fixed her eyes of fury on the Nagai. “Why did you follow me?”

His laughter dissipated as his eyes softened. “You seemed upset.”

“Oh I'm great,” she growled. “The Skywalkers are idiots. The Solos are idiots. Kylo is imprisoned here and no one seems to think that him, giving up easily is a little bit shady.”

“It is, but we need to explore all options.”

“Interrogating Kylo Ren will not lead to anything good!” Esmin shouted. “He is lying and manipulating us. You think being in that cage is torture for him? Please, he was trained to deal with that. It's nothing to him. He is playing it up.”

Surj nodded stiffly, eyes wide. Esmin was pacing as she shouted. He watched her on in silence.

“What...why...why are you here?” She snapped

“You looked ready to rip someone's head off,” he stated slowly. “I know you have this connection to Ren and him being here can't be easy on you.”

“I told you I'm fine!”

“I'm just here to help.”

Her anger spilled over, causing the wind around her to swirl. “I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!”

“Fine!” He snapped, hands up in front of him in surrender, and walked away.

oOoOoOo

The Resistance base wasn't full of the energy of the last one. Several had been lost including Frizz. A short memorial was held for them which added to the somber atmosphere already present. But, they had to keep going. They had to keep fighting. 

The cage was moved into a back room, guarded by more armed men than should be over one man. That aspect Esmin appreciated. Though she knew in the end it would prove pointless. Once Kylo revealed his true intentions there would be nothing to stop him.

She sat fuming in the mess hall picking at her tray of rations. The past few days at the new base, had gone by in a blur. She barely spoke to anyone and her appetite was all but gone. Just knowing Luke was near her, as well as Kylo, made everything inside feel heavy and twisted.

From across the hall Poe saw her and made his way over. “How is it today?”

“Tastes like feet.”

“Sounds about right,” he laughed as Surj walked by.

Poe raised his hand to beckon over the Nagai, but Surj mumbled an excuse about calibrations and kept moving.

“Does he ever stop working?” Poe chuckled.

“He’s just mad because I yelled at him.”

Poe sat up, blinking. “You yelled at Surj? The happiest man in the galaxy. That's like getting mad at an ewok.”

She shrugged. “He was trying to baby me. He’ll live.”

Poe began to snicker to himself as Luke entered in with Chewbacca. The whole room seemed to stop all movement and sound. A presence of respect soared through the room as Luke quietly walked through and began to speak softly to those he passed. Esmin tried not to stare at him or the large furry creature next to him returning back to poking her food.

Eventually, Poe left her side for the more energetic Rey and Finn after they entered. She caught some of what they discussed as it was mostly about Finn’s mother. Rey gasped and cheered happily in all the right spots. The three continued catching up and being genuinely grateful to be able to be with each other for one more day. It was truthful and real and Esmin hated it. It added to the knot already in her stomach to watch at this picture of comradery that she felt barred from.

She had friends in Gruss and Galibran. But they didn't know her inner thoughts or hold her the way Finn had his arm around Poe. They didn't talk about anything with her but the job or mission or money. All three former Knights also spoke only with layers of sarcasm while usually inebriated. 

Her loneliness felt very present as Luke came near here. He wasn't a tall man but as he came closer he seemed to grow. 

“Esmin,” he said softly and sat across from her. His aged eyes missing the sparkle of blue that she remembered. “I...have spoken with my sister and I know who you are.”

Her whole body tensed.

“I lived in my regrets for years,” he continued. “ All it did was hurt those who cared most about me. I choose to live in the present now. Do you understand?”

Esmin nodded stiffly.

“Then,” Luke concluded. “there is no need to bring up the past. Only what is before us.”

Esmin still remained frozen and silent.

“I know Ben would never give himself up,” Luke continued. “He is too…”

“Full of it?”

Luke fought a smile. “Prideful. But, we need to play his game. Since he is trying to play off your sympathies, you do need to speak to him.”

“No,” Esmin spat. “Not happening!”

“He can't hurt you now.”

Esmin got to her feet. “No!”

“He won't speak to anyone else.”

“Send your little princess in,” Esmin huffed pointing very obviously at Rey. “He has a bit of an obsession over her.”

Luke nodded.“But he loves you.”

The trio was now watching the exchange.

She shut her eyes trying not to vomit. “Is that supposed to flatter me?”

“No, scare you.” Luke stated sternly. “ No doubt he shared with you all the data he found about my father and who he thought was my mother, yes?”

Esmin nodded nervously, hating being reminded of those times in the cave.

Luke continued. “Ben knew things he shouldn't have. Now I know it was Snoke feeding it to him. But nonetheless, he learned of my father slaughtering children, taking down a government, killing those who trusted him, all for fear of losing the woman he loved. How far do you think Ben is willing to go?”

With that, Esmin slowly sat back down. 

oOoOoOo

The guards stepped aside and allowed Esmin to enter. The cage was in the center of a barren cement room with Kylo and the holocron still in it. The inhabitant was conscious and raised sunken his eyes to meet hers.

“You didn't have to stun me,” he smirked.

The Nightsister remained silent and walked forward, her mind beginning to sway the closer she got to the cage. After a few steps she sat just outside of it. With each breath she could feel her insides beginning to overheat.

“Are you going to speak at all? I can't read you...the cage.”

Esmin looked behind her at the now shut doors. Kylo's eyes followed her as she shifted where she was crouching. Then, she faced him again and let her hand reach out slowly to his face, through the bars. She saw him shift a bit, breathing in deep. Just as her hand was about to gently graze his face she gripped his collar and shoved him violently, face first, into the bars. “That's for throwing me!” She spat, the cage sending shocks through her. Swiftly she swung up her foot through the bars, kicking him back with her boot. “That's for Bazine!”

Each strike he took without flinching or fighting back. As his head leaned back against the bars, he let out a soft chuckle. “I missed you too.”

She screamed, running to the back of the cage. Reaching in, she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up. His back was partially against her, the electric bars the only thing separating them. “Why are you here?”

“To save you.”

“Why are you here!?” She screamed in his ear, the cage inflicting aches through her chest.

Something glistened in his eyes, as he turned his face, trying to meet her glare. “I lost you before,” he whispered. “I couldn't let that thing control you.”

Their breathing seemed to be syncing as their bodies continued to be pressed both against the bars and each other.

“The Force keeps slamming us back together,” he continued. “I wanted to ignore it and punish you for faking your death. But when I saw what the Star Forge wanted from you...I couldn't let it happen.”

Esmin's hand loosened up and she sat back for a moment lost in thought. Gingerly, he turned his whole body to face her. “Look at me.”

With a deep breath she met his eyes.

“The thing wants you because you are machine and Force. It thinks you will be the most compatible,” Kylo grunted and she could see the marks of red on his skin where she had struck him. “It lives off the Force and when it has a Host it is in its most powerful state. It will lock you into its system. I don't really understand it. But, it will live off of you. A willing Host lives longer but...it's no life. You become its heart. Tubes in your body as it feeds off your Force power. I am not letting that happen. No matter what. I will protect you.”

Inching forward barely able to reach her, Kylo pressed his forehead against the bars, shivering from the shock. “Who else understands you like me? Who else will take you as you are? I won't leave you alone. Just don't run away again, okay?”

There was an almost childlike pleading in his words, that she felt her eyes stinging. The pain in his face from his words and the days of torture started to bleed into reality for her. She had done this to him. Maybe he deserved it, but what if he really was trying to save her? Her doubt wanted to take over, but inside all she wanted was to touch him, again. 

Frustrated with her weakness, she gave in and angrily slipped her hand into the cage again, behind his neck. Aggressively she caught his lips with hers. Not able to truly touch her, he was forced to follow her lead. The cage now danced angrily on their faces, sending sparks through each touch between them. The swirling combination of pain and lust was too much that she bit on his lip, but he didn't pull away.

As the kiss intensified she saw him pulling frantically at the bindings holding his hands behind him. He broke the kiss in frustration. “ Get me out of these, Es.”

She tried not to laugh at how she was enjoying having the upper hand as he fidgeted in the cage. “We can't be kept apart. I am Anakin. You are Padme. Can't you see that? I feel Naboo calling for us.”

“Wh-what?” she babbled uneasily.

“We need to escape all this. Return to when we were happiest together by the sea.”

“On... Naboo?” 

Kylo watched her confidently as she got to her feet quickly. But then his eagerness dissipated as she turned from him and began to hurry out.

“Where are you going? Esmin!” He called. “You will return and let me out. We keep getting thrown together for a reason.”

Her face looked truly disturbed as she refused to face him stepping out of the door. The guards eyed her suspiciously as she rushed out, leaving Kylo shouting after her.

oOoOoOo

“So…” Esmin groaned sitting next to Luke and Rey, who were in the atrium. “He said he is trying to keep me from getting locked in. When he opened the Holocron it showed him that it wanted to feed on me or some...nonsense.” Rey looked ready to retort, when Esmin quickly added. “The Star Forge feeds on Force users and the one connected has to be willing or the connection won't be as strong.”

“Was he being truthful?” Luke asked. “Being pulled to the light?”

“Truthful… he may think he is,” Esmin spat. “Light side...no. He has officially lost it. His obsession for Vader has got to the point that he thinks he is a reincarnation of Anakin and I am Padme. He wanted us to run off to Naboo.”

Rey sat, wide eyed and uneasy listening, as Luke cocked his head to the side. “Naboo?”

“I don't know...he was babbling about it . I think his grandparents met there or Padme was from Naboo. I don't remember. Maybe he is insane. Maybe he just wants to go enjoy the sea air. I have no idea what he is trying to pull.”

“What does Naboo look like?” Rey suddenly asked.

“I don't know!” Esmin snapped. “It has water!”

Rey nodded looking away as Luke eyed her for a moment.

“Now if you'll excuse me,” Esmin huffed getting her feet, the adrenaline wearing off. “I need to go bathe for a week.”

 

******  
Waves of bleakness began to seep into Esmin's souls. She had almost convinced herself that she was free from Kylo or at least pretend he meant nothing. But not now.

She hurried down through the halls, feeling him on her lips. Even without the Force he still could leave his presence with her. His voice hung in her ears and inside she felt overwhelmed. After a few more hurried steps she made it into the communal refresher. She just need to wash away the feeling of him.

The new base wasn't nearly as big as the first and all the refreshers were unisex to save space. She was glad no one else was using the showers. Without any separation between spouts, she was grateful she was alone. Her nervous and flustered hands began to yank at her clothing trying to be free.

His look of desperation returned to her mind and she had to hold in a sob. She couldn't stand herself for feeling sorry for him as she began to rip of her layers. Barely able to hold her composure, she slammed on the water, leaving on her under clothes, not caring. Her body slid down to the metal floor, finally releasing her emotions. She began to outright cry, her head tucked into her knees, which she clutched against her chest.

“Are you okay?” a man asked.

Esmin gritted her teeth, mortified someone found her and severely annoyed that they couldn't just ignore her and walk by. She lifted her head, eyes in aggravated slits. But they quickly softened when she saw Surj looking down at her with genuine concern.

He was holding a towel and soap, dressed down to his undershirt and shorts. She was grateful she hadn't made it to being completely naked. It was one thing to be crying in a communal shower while naked, but to be a deformed cyborg, naked, crying in a communal shower, was a whole other level of embarrassment.

“Please,” she barely got out. “Don't ask me.”

“Okay,” he replied, quietly with a nod.

Hesitantly he set his belongings down onto a bench, looking around. Then, without a word, still clothed, he crawled onto the floor next to her. The warm water spilled over both of them as he scooted closer. His usually spiked black hair instantly became matted to his head as his clothing became drenched as well.

Still silent, he put his ghostly white arm around her. Esmin's eyes of utter confusion had watched him, up until this point. As his body made contact with hers, she couldn't retrain her sadness anymore and broke down again, hiding her face into his chest. Underneath the water, he quietly held her, for as long as she needed.


	12. Chapter 12

The new base was smaller in inhabitants as to be expected and Esmin couldn't help but feel the emptiness. A dread sat in her gut being forced to be in the same area as Luke and Kylo. Most people kept out of her way as she was easily made irritable. 

Even Poe was keeping distance. Though Esmin chalked it up to him being reunited with Rey. Though as she watched their interactions, Poe seemed more interested in what Finn was doing or saying with Rey. It amused her a bit, so she tried not to show the sting at being held at an arm's length.

She headed towards the Slicer which had been grounded, like all the other ships, since the attack. Hoping to find somewhere to be away from prying eyes she entered and saw Luke wandering about. Catching her breath she looked around desperately for a place to hide. In the corner, one of the maintenance access hatches was opened. Quickly she jumped down and almost landed on Surj.

“Sorry” she winced before he could respond.

He smirked glancing up at her. He was crouched down on his knees, examining some readings. “Just calibrating the canons. After the trip we had, I wanted to make sure the Slicer's ready. Need me for something?”

“Just wanted to… er talk,” she said sliding down, until her bottom settled onto the cold metal floor. “I needed to...just get away. Jedi's make me uncomfortable.”

His sky colored eyes considered her for a moment and he sat back grinning. “I see...well...talk. I'm listening.”

She hadn't really thought that far and her mouth hung open slightly. Her mind raced for a topic when she blurted out, “Your hair...I mean how do you get it so spiky?”

The Nagai began to laugh loudly, his shoulders bobbing up and down. “Well…” he chuckled and grabbed her hand, gently guiding it to the black strands on his head. “It's really thick and sort of naturally gives us all a nice electrocuted look.”

The touch of the hair wasn't what she had expected. Instead of stiff and abrasive it was soft and like he said, very thick. Child-like amusement took over as she repeatedly tried to mat it down, only to be thwarted by the gravity defying locks.

She noticed he was still laughing a bit at her infatuation with his hair as he smiled broadly at her. “You know it's rude in my culture to touch our hair.”

She froze. “But you just -”

“I know,” he chortled. “It's fine. I'm not a very good Nagai.”

Playfully she shoved his shoulder leaving his hair alone . “Yeah...well, I'm a terrible Nightsister.”

“Actually,” he said sitting up energetically. “Speaking of them...what did you mean by Maiden season, when we first met?”

“Seriously?”

“Yes,” he asked wide eyed. “I try to learn as much as I can about different races and cultures. I assumed it was some sort of mating ritual...but...what exactly is it?”

Esmin's eyes focused on the energetic sprite of a man sitting before her. She wasn't sure if he was messing with her, but she relented the information when she locked eyes with him. “Nightsisters who are of age and want to have a daughter, will invite men into the commune for a night.”

“And...that's one time a year?”

“No,” she continued, now growing amused in how invested he was. “six times a year with each season change. The men have to agree to not have any attachment to the union if a daughter results. If a boy is born they can have them...If they want...which most don't.”

“And...that's the only way a man can be with a Nightsister?” He asked cautiously, his eyes and handed stiffly returning back to the work he was doing.

At that moment, she realized why he was asking and fought a smile. “No, we can have lovers for fun, too. Some of us even are stupid enough to fall in love and run off. My mother did.”

He was quiet for a moment nodding and fiddled with the schematics. “But...you're saying most Nightsisters don't, culturally speaking, stay with someone?”

“No,” she smirked, her eyes in mischievous slits. “men are really only good for one thing.”

“Ouch,” he declared grasping his heart, his eyes returning to hers. “I'd have you know I'm very good at many things: great shot, taller enough for those hard to reach shelves and I have a lovely singing voice.”

“You sing?” 

“Only in the refresher,” he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, sitting back in the tight space. Their knees were touching slightly and any movement made that more obvious.

“Did you ever have a daughter?” 

“Wow,” she choked. “You are just a bundle of questions today!”

“You said you wanted to talk.”

Knowing he had her there, she sighed. “No...I can't.”

Her hand banged against the metallic part of her abdomen. It rang lowly against the metal walls surrounding them.

The Nagai winced as if bitten by an animal, settling his hand on her knee. “Sorry, that was a stupid question to ask...I shouldn't have -”

“How could you know?” She laughed nervously. “It's a thing I am supposed to be able to do, like a good Nightsister and I can't. It's...just…” her voice suddenly wavered and she couldn't believe she was getting upset, in front of him, again. She turned her head and jumped to her feet. “I should go.”

“Esmin,” he said softly reaching for her hand. “Wait please.”

Frustrated by being stopped, she huffed, meeting his eyes.

“I wanted to make sure that…,” his hand still held hers. “You know, you can read all the entries on the holonet but they never really give you a true look inside a species culture. I didn't want to do anything...offensive. ”

“You…” she paused and blinked down at him, her glassy eyes cleared and leaned forward, a flicker of a smile. “You've been doing... research on how to get me in bed?”

He shifted nervously, but held her gaze. “Our people are different and I wanted to know what I had to do to get this right. You have to calibrate a canon to the closest measurement to see what fits, for maximum efficiency ...and now that just sounds wrong. I'm going to stop talking now.”

She bit her bottom lip, holding in laughter and kneeled back down, her face very close to his. “That is probably the weirdest thing a man has ever done to get me.”

Their faces were inches apart and she could smell the sweat on him.

“Weird,” he mused with a sly shrug. “Or very considerate. Depends how you look at it.”

The proximity to him was becoming far more apparent to her as she once again was drawn into the flirtatious banter. “Guess I’m too used to the bad boys.”

He looked at her for a moment then leaned forward very close, a smile inching across his pale lips as he whispered. “I can be bad.”

At that point, she couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the young man’s attempt at sounding sensual. Her mouth, however, was quickly silenced as he crashed his lips against hers. His hand firmly gripped her shoulder, shoving her up against the metal surroundings. A surprised squeak came from her as his other hand found its way to under her thigh, hoisting it up and around his waist.

Inside an eruption of lust took over Esmin as she dove her fingers, once again, into his dark hair. In the confined space they gripped to each other hungrily, barely able to shift their bodies. The lanky Nagai pressed firmly against her chest as her back was grinding against the knobs and wires behind her. Esmin had only been kissed by a few people, and quickly came to realize, as his lips and tongue danced about with hers, that everyone before had been doing it wrong.

The rush was quickly ended as footsteps of Resistance officers were heard above and they quickly pulled apart. Their eyes locked in a knowing glance that they now shared an amusing secret.

“I really should go,” she breathed. “Leave you to your calibrations.”

“Right,” he sighed with a lopsided smirk. “Because I'm really in the mindset to be doing complicated algorithms right now.”  
…….

 

With a stupid smile that seemed to be surgically attached to her face she wandered into the bunk she was sharing with Varina. Tools and equipment were scattered in disarray, covered in oil and charred marks. A mask was over the small Mandalorian woman who was tinkering with the inner workings of one of the droids that had attacked them a few weeks back.

“Find anything interesting?” Esmin asked, trying to make conversation with the equally trigger sensitive woman.

“No,” Varina huffed. “Their code is solid, their metric systems, and hardware have all the signs of a generic factory build. There is no indication of rewriting or sabotage.”

Letting out a deep breath Esmin lay back on her bed. “Well, you better find something. Stars forbid the Resistance has to keep cooking their own food without droid help. They will riot.”

Varina flipped up her protective mask and glared at Esmin. “Fine! You learn how to construct the inner workings of a droid and I'll swing around a light up sword in short shorts. Deal?”

“Perfect,” Esmin smirked sitting up again.

They continued like this for the rest of the afternoon. Esmin picking up items she knew would drive Varina crazy and the little engineer pulling a blaster idle on her when she wouldn't stop.

“Fine,” Esmin huffed, holding a hexagonal disk with tubes hanging from it, looking like a star. “Now is this important?”

“No, it is just decorative I think. The manufacturer's insignia or something.”

“So, if I threw it away, would you be upset is what I am asking.”

Varina’s eyes fell into slits and Esmin hurried out still holding the star, laughing. With a soft smirk she walked off tossing the star up like a toy. As she took a step she felt her cybernetic arm begin to spasm. With a grunt she shook out her arm, which could cramp up with weather disturbances. But the sky seemed clear. She took another step and her hand clamped tight around the star. Caught off guard, Esmin began to struggle with her hand, trying to free it from its state.  
Then, she saw the tubes of the star begin to flutter like tentacles and pierce into her arm.

“Varina!” Esmon shrieked, attempting to run back to her bunk, when her cybernetic leg locked her in place. “Varina!”

People began to stick their heads out at the commotion, watching on in confusion as Esmin fumbled with her own body. Esmin reached to her waist to grab one of her lightsabers, when her cybernetic hand, now embedded with the star, latched onto her human hand. The star detached one tentacle and it released her utility belt, sending her two lightsabers to the ground.

“What the hell is wrong?” Varina grunted, stomping over.

“The star thing! Cut it off of me!”

At the command Esmin’s mechanical hand released her human hand and went for Varina her metal leg dragging her body forward.

“Stop!”

“I'm not doing it!” Esmin shouted as Varina stumbled back.

Sparks began to fly from Esmin and she could feel her breathing beginning to constrict. Others were outside now. Poe who had been working on his XWing nearby, was already by Varina’s side, pulling her away. Some over zealous fighters were pulling their blasters on to Esmin, ready to fire.

“Don't shoot her!” Poe shouted as Esmin’s body suddenly stopped moving, frozen in place.

Behind her walked up Rey, her hand extended, accompanied by Luke. Esmin couldn't speak anymore, her lungs almost constricted, her mind struggling not to blackout.

“I need to cut off your arm,” Luke said softly to Esmin who could not respond.

With one quick gesture, Luke ignited his saber slicing through Esmin’s cyborg arm. It fell to the ground still crawling by the fingers. Without a word he put the tip of his saber through the star and the arm ceased its movements. A rush of release filled Esmin as she fell to the ground with a loud gasp of air. 

Gingerly, Luke picked up the star examining it warily. “Does anyone know what this is?”

A silence hovered in the air until the deep rich timber of a male answered. “I do.” The crowd turned and looked at the Nagai. “It's a Silentium.”

……………..

“What the hell was that thing!?” Esmin shouted.

“How are you?” Surj asked as he entered the small bunk.

“I got my fake hand possessed by a squid and then cut off to be replaced by another fake hand,” Esmin huffed as Varina was welding a new hand on. “I'm great! You?”

“The majority of the base thinks I planted the Silentium. So, I'm doing great too. The General is vouching for me as there are reports of rampant droids in other areas I have not been in. But, since I am the only one who knows what it is...obviously I look suspicious.”

Esmin glared up at him.

“I told you my people were forced from our planet,” Surj began.”By the Tofs. They joined forces with a sentient droid based species called the Silentium. They invaded our technology and turned it against us.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” Varina spat, finishing the welding.

“Because that was decades ago. In another galaxy,” Surj huffed. “I have only seen them in holograms and been told folk tales. It honestly didn't click in my head until I saw it. The fall of Nagi happened before I was even born.”

“There,” Varina stated with finality to Esmin. “ Not as elegant as you had it before. But it should work.”

The Nightsister began to wiggle her fingers and spin her wrist. “Thank you.”

The women both gave each other a small kind nod.

“I made a proposition to the General,” Surj said after a moment, running his fingers through his hair. “We go to the Nagai flotilla and ask for their guidance. If a Silentium invasion is coming, we need to be prepared.”

“What about the Star Forge?” Esmin asked, standing up.

“It could be linked. Both highly sentient synthetics that are hostile toward organics.”

“Let me guess you volunteered us?”

Surj smiled broadly. “I am the resident Nagai and the base wants to kill me. So, I thought it best.”


End file.
